


Теория и практика

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После инцидента с Ханом «Энтерпрайз» отправлен на долгосрочный ремонт, а Джим Кирк и Спок возвращаются в Академию. Уже оба в качестве преподавателей. И тихие учебные будни превращаются в полный триумф для одного и сущий кошмар для другого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Бета: **sige_vic**
> 
> Артер: **Yukich**
> 
> Фик написан на Star Trek Big Bang 2015

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563921/d69cf707)

– Эй, Спок, я ужасно тобой недоволен!

Джим с восторгом обнаружил, что старпом, шедший в десяти метрах впереди него по коридору, тотчас остановился, а его чуть сутулая спина мгновенно выпрямилась. Слух у Спока был отменный, как и манеры.

Вулканец очень быстро, но от этого не менее грациозно, развернул корпус своего тела в сторону Джима и, поздоровавшись, задал ровно два ожидаемых вопроса: «Капитан, в чём причина вашего недовольства?» и «Почему вы не в лазарете?».

В груди Джима тут же потеплело, словно кто-то врубил на максимум обогреватель, а на его лице сама собой нарисовалась улыбка. Всё-таки личный вопрос Спок задал первым. А стало быть, хотя, конечно, строптивый вулканец не признал бы этого и под пытками, Джим значил для Спока больше, чем просто капитан для первого офицера.

Стараясь не сорваться в галоп, Джим степенно приблизился к своему старшему помощнику и остановился в провокационном полуметре от него.

– Первое, – сказал он, демонстративно загнув палец на правой руке и не переставая при этом улыбаться, – Боунз уже полчаса как отпустил меня в свободный полёт, и второе – ты должен был мне сообщить о вызове с Земли.

Джим многозначительно вздёрнул брови, стараясь тем самым воззвать к голосу совести старпома, разве что ногой не стал притопывать. Но вместо слёзного покаяния получил полный благородного достоинства ответ:

– Примите мои поздравления в связи с вашим выздоровлением, капитан, – сказал Спок, слегка чопорно склонив голову на бок, – и извинения в связи с моей оплошностью, – теперь вулканская чопорность перекинулась и на движение рук, степенно убранных за спину. Джим даже залюбовался. – Однако я был неверно проинформирован доктором Маккоем о времени вашей выписки. Если не ошибаюсь, он говорил, что закроет ваш больничный отпуск не ранее чем через неделю.

На самом деле Спок ошибался, точная цитата звучала так: «Да я лучше примотаю тебя проводами к кушетке и заткну рот кляпом, чем отпущу на мостик раньше следующего месяца». Однако Джим знал подход к старому сельскому доктору, и после двух суток полного неповиновения и намёка на возможную голодовку, сменившихся ещё сутками бессовестного подхалимажа и обещаниями пополнить алкогольную коллекцию доктора новыми экспонатами, он был выпущен в мир с грозными посулами вернуть буйного пациента в лазарет в случае малейшего недомогания.

Однако последнее Джим считал маловероятным, он чувствовал себя превосходно, и если на Земле в госпитале он ещё ощущал какие-то последствия своей двухнедельной комы после полного переливания крови Хана, то, вернувшись в лазарет на «Энтерпрайз», страдал исключительно от беспросветной скуки и недостатка общения, которое и намеревался компенсировать прямо сейчас в компании Спока путём откровенного флирта.

– Так что там насчёт вызова с Земли? – спросил он у вулканца, когда безмолвная игра в гляделки стала практически неприличной. – Ты знаешь, кому мы так понадобились?

– Разумеется, капитан, – Спок кивнул, даже не пытаясь поскорее утолить любопытство Джима, откровенно наслаждаясь моментом своей большей осведомлённости. Кажется, не только Кирк тосковал по их донельзя приятному общению – очевидно, сейчас вулканец нарывался на более близкий контакт, но быстро спохватился, напустив на себя обычный деловой вид. – Нас вызывает глава Академии Звёздного Флота – полагаю, речь о нашем новом назначении.

– «Энтерпрайз» сейчас не способен долететь даже до Луны, – Джим с сожалением пожал плечами, – едва ли речь будет об этом, тем более адмирал Комак пока не давал о себе знать. – Кирк резко остановился, не преминув положить руку на старпомовское плечо и хитро прищуриться. – Колись, тебе известно не только кто нас вызывает, но и точная причина вызова?

Прежде чем Спок успел ответить, Джим задал ещё один вопрос:

– А кто сейчас глава Академии? С учётом последних событий я немного выпал из реальности.

И это ещё было мягко сказано – пока он валялся в госпитале, «Энтерпрайз» был отбуксован в доки и стал прибежищем банды хамоватых ремонтников, Хану и его замороженной компании выделили целый этаж в Институте Криоконсервации, а триббла, спасшего Джиму жизнь, переселили в зоопарк, где он немедленно сделался звездой галактического масштаба. О том, что Чехов самопроизвольно перевёлся назад на мостик и с особой жестокостью уничтожил красную форменку в утилизаторе, можно было уже не упоминать. 

– Эллис Тёрнер, Джим, – мягко ответил Спок, вырывая Кирка из глобального осмысления многообразия событий. Видимо, он считал при этом, что рука капитана, по-прежнему сжимающая его плечо, является логичным и необходимым атрибутом любого разговора с вышеупомянутым начальством. – Блестящий специалист, я восхищался её методами работы со студентами, когда был преподавателем.

– А-а-а-а, – протянул Джим, – ну да, она профи. – «Глава инквизиции, мастер-палач, огненная фурия», – само собой, эти яркие эпитеты он сдержал при себе, не желая рушить восторг Спока по поводу предстоящего разговора. Как бы вулканец ни силился быть сдержанным, Джим научился распознавать время, когда его старпом впадал в радостное предвкушение. Правда, обычно оно относилось к совместному времяпрепровождению с Джимом, а не с женщинами, которые спали и видели, как бы живьём содрать кожу с любимого капитана, а остальное бросить в яму, полную голодных аллигаторов, – что же, давай поговорим с миссис Тёрнер, нехорошо заставлять ждать главу Академии Звёздного Флота, – проговорил Джим и, так не отцепившись от Спока, поплёлся за ним в зал совещаний. Кто знает, может, она уже и забыла, что Кирк был среди её кадетов?

– Здравствуйте, капитан, – поздоровалась Эллис Тёрнер, оценивающе оглядев высший офицерский состав «Энтерпрайза» с экрана комцентра. Одного взгляда холодных серых глаз на Кирка хватило, чтобы у новоиспечённого руководителя Академии Звёздного Флота самопроизвольно скривились губы. «Значит, не забыла», – пронеслась паническая мысль, но Джим лицом в грязь не ударил и выдал самую бодрую улыбку, на какую только был способен с учётом намечавшегося нервного тика в связи с нежданной встречей. Даже щёки заболели.

[](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2456256/afab430c)

– Здравствуйте, миссис Тёрнер, – тоном прилежного кадета ответил Джим. – Чем обязаны чести видеть вас сегодня?

– Профессор Тёрнер, если позволите, – уточнила женщина с экрана, застав Джима испытать мучительный приступ «дежа вю». Не хватало только продолжения: «Хватит паясничать, мистер Кирк. Это недопустимо, мистер Кирк. С вещами на выход, мистер Кирк».

Вообще-то, обычно женщины любили Джима, и, в зависимости от степени их знакомства, идентифицировали его в диапазоне от «милого» до «потрясающего». Но только не Эллис Тёрнер. Похоже, она была на сто процентов иммунна к природному обаянию Джима, а он, надо сказать, за время своей учёбы в Академии сделал всё возможное, чтобы она закрепила этот иммунитет на генетическом уровне и начала передавать его по наследству. И даже более того... Но лучше было об этом не вспоминать, а обратить свой взгляд в будущее.

– Конечно, профессор Тёрнер, – улыбнулся Джим, решив ради сохранения мира и спокойствия в отдельно взятом комцентре, а заодно и в собственной нервной системе, быть обходительным и галантным, – так чем мы обязаны вашему звонку?

– Всего лишь простая формальность, мистер Кирк, – медленно сказала она, зловеще понизив голос, – адмирал Комак передал мне право сообщать вам и коммандеру Споку о вашем новом назначении на Землю в качестве инструкторов в Академию Звёздного Флота.

– Только не это, – прошептал Джим, чувствуя, как земля начала постепенно уходить из-под ног. По сравнению с этой новостью даже вероятность попасть в лапы к клингонам могла показаться заманчивой перспективой. – То есть я хотел сказать: «Вот это да! Не может быть», – добавил он, попытавшись обернуть дело в шутку. Но, увы, было слишком поздно.

– Боюсь, что может, – ответила Эллис Тёрнер, и Джиму почудилось, что он увидел в её глазах отсветы адского пламени. – Я сама была удивлена, получив рекомендации от адмирала Комака. Но, судя по всему, ваш корабль не сможет летать в ближайшие полгода, и на это время вы поступаете в моё полное распоряжение.

– На полгода? – переспросил Джим, решив, что стресс вызвал у него отказ слуха. – «Энтерпрайз» будет готов к вылету гораздо раньше!

«А если не будет, – добавил Кирк про себя, – то я выйду и подтолкну». В самом деле, если варп-двигатель заводился двумя пинками ноги, то сила, приложенная с умом, могла без труда поднять целый корабль за пару месяцев.

Джим обернулся к Споку, ища поддержки, но куда там. Спок светился, как рождественская гирлянда, и явно уже строил планы о своём триумфальном возвращении в Академию. Тотальное поражение, вот как это называлось. Против Джима были Эллис Тёрнер, незримый адмирал Комак и даже Спок.

– Когда мы должны прибыть на место? – спросил вулканец у их недружелюбной собеседницы, абсолютно не реагируя на поникший вид своего капитана.

– С понедельника начинается новый семестр, – ответила она, мгновенно переменившись в лице и даже сопроводив свои слова чем-то напоминающим улыбку. – Думаю, вам хватит двух дней, чтобы закончить свои дела на «Энтерпрайзе» и приступить к подготовке к занятиям.

– Каким ещё занятиям? – с тревогой переспросил Кирк. Очевидно, слухом дело не ограничилось, и теперь стресс сокрушил и его высшие нервные центры. – Что именно мы должны будем делать?

– Коммандер Спок вернётся к преподаванию астрофизики, а вы...– Эллис Тёрнер внимательно посмотрела на Джима, вновь сделавшись похожей на одного из всадников Апокалипсиса, – а вы займёте должность в соответствии со своими навыками и квалификацией.

Что вполне могло означать, что следующие полгода Джим проведёт, отдраивая туалеты Академии, став третьим в компании швабры и поломойного ведра. Потому как опыт в воспитании подрастающего поколения, если, конечно, не брать в расчёт Чехова, равнялся у Джима абсолютному и беспросветному нулю.

– Звучит многообещающе, – тактично ответил Кирк, чем заслужил неодобрительный кивок от профессора.

– Я смотрю, время вас нисколько не изменило, капитан. – Правая бровь Спока немного приподнялась вверх, даже такой профан в человеческих эмоциях, как он, не мог принять последние слова Эллис Тёрнер за комплимент. – Поскольку Звёздный Флот переживает трудные времена, нами с адмиралом Комаком было принято непростое решение по завершении этого учебного семестра наиболее успевающих студентов назначить на звездолёты, где они и смогут завершить своё обучение уже в полевых, так сказать, условиях. Само собой, вам будет предоставлена возможность комплектации экипажа самостоятельно по итогам их экзаменов.

– В этом есть смысл, – поддакнул Спок.

– Разумеется, – «солнышко», может быть, и не было произнесено вслух, но мягкая улыбка, скользнувшая по губам Эллис Тёрнер, явно не подразумевала ничего другого.

Очевидно, эти двое отлично спелись и, говоря по чести, Джима это совсем не воодушевляло. Он с тоской подумал, что в их диалоге не было ни крупицы подхалимства, ни заискивания друг перед другом, эта дама и его старпом действительно были хорошо знакомы и, судя по всему, испытывали весьма тёплые чувства с полной взаимностью. Что, естественно, вызывало у Джима одно единственное желание – запереть Спока в каюте подальше от посторонних женщин и выпускать на волю только с надписью во всю грудь «Принадлежит Джиму Кирку».

– Тогда ждите нас через два дня, – сухо сказал он, чтобы на корню пресечь эти сентиментальные переглядки.

– Договорились, капитан, – Эллис Тёрнер блеснула холодной сталью серых глаз в его сторону, – поверьте, я умею ждать. Конец связи.

– Хм, – поделился своими умозаключениями Спок, – я не совсем уловил смысл последнего заявления профессора. Оно носит какой-то скрытый подтекст?

– Да как сказать? – побелевшими губами произнес Джим, намёк Эллис Тёрнер для него был прозрачен, как дистиллированная вода. Возмездие, от которого он сумел улизнуть два года назад, по всем признакам наконец-то его настигло, а дальше будет только хуже. – Знаешь, я, наверное, должен тебе кое в чём признаться. Я никогда не ходил в любимчиках у профессора.

– Ну… – вулканец колебался несколько секунд, но всё-таки заложил руки за спину и сообщил нравоучительным тоном, на глазах эволюционируя из коммандера Спока в профессора Спока. – Полагаю, Эллис Тёрнер до сих пор не простила тебе Кобаяши Мару, я не могу её в этом винить, ведь это и была и её работа тоже. Только благодаря ей твоя выходка была вынесена на суд дисциплинарной комиссии, подобные инциденты обычно не имеют столь широкой огласки.

Джим почувствовал острую необходимость уронить челюсть на пол и оставить её там до лучших времён, осмысливая услышанное. А он-то, святая простота, думал, что разработал блестящий план, выпутываясь из той ситуации. Но, оказалось, Эллис Тёрнер и в этом его обошла. Она что-то подозревала или, возможно, знала всё. 

– А что ещё Эллис Тёрнер говорила тебе о Кобаяши Мару? – совершенно невинным тоном поинтересовался Джим у Спока. – Она не уточняла, что подвигло её на такие жестокие меры в отношении меня?

И тут же пожалел о последнем вопросе. В самом деле, узнай Спок, ради чего он заварил ту кашу на самом деле, его доброе имя улетело бы в иные миры быстрее, чем бигль адмирала Арчера в параллельную реальность. 

– Ничего такого, чего бы я сам не знал, – степенно ответил Спок, заставив Джима расслабленно выдохнуть. – Кстати, о Кобаяши Мару...

«Я тут вспомнил, что вы ничтожная личность, и я не хочу с вами иметь ничего общего», – в уме закончил за Спока Джим. Он вновь подобрался, готовый принять жестокую, но вполне справедливую кару с перспективой валяния у Спока в ногах, но вулканец неожиданно положил руку ему на плечо и, так и лучась всепрощением, вслух произнёс:

– Капитан, теперь, поработав с вами, я понял причины, побудившие взломать систему и доказать профессорам их возможные заблуждения относительно этого теста. Даже не разделяя вашего мнения в полном объёме, я признаю, что это был смелый поступок, направленный на продвижение вашего мировоззрения и защиту ценностей, которые составляют ваше естество.

Джим кисло улыбнулся. Сейчас его естество отчаянно желало закончить этот разговор. Если раньше в его светлую голову и приходила мысль выложить всё подчистую, то теперь он намеревался держать язык за зубами до конца своих дней и признаться во всем Споку лишь на смертном одре, то есть никогда.

– Очень хорошо, что ты так здорово меня понимаешь, – сказал он после длительной паузы, вероятно, по мнению Спока, призванной обозначить важность прозвучавших слов, – однако всё это было сто лет назад, и давай мы больше не будем об этом вспоминать.

– Разумеется, – Спок благородно кивнул, – кажется, я начинаю понимать твоё недовольство новым назначением. – «Если только прочитал мои мысли», – уныло подумал Джим, виновато выслушивая продолжение старпомовского психологического анализа его внутренней натуры. – Ты привык быть бунтарём, рушить шаблонные системы, направленные на стандартизацию мышления, теперь же тебе самому предстоит стать частью этой самой системы. Возможно, понимание этого вызывает у тебя некоторое чувство дискомфорта.

В одном Спок был прав: после разговора с Эллис Тёрнер чувство дискомфорта было фактически материальным, по крайней мере ладони до сих пор были покрыты холодной плёнкой пота. Однако истинные мотивы беспокойства Джима остались для Спока скрыты. Похоже, наивный и чрезмерно правильный вулканец за время комы капитана успел воздвигнуть его в ранг святых. 

– Из меня получится инструктор такой же, как из тебя танцовщица канкана, – в сердцах выпалил Джим, всерьёз обдумывая возможность попросить Маккоя ввести его в состояние стазиса лет эдак на десять.

На лице Спока не дрогнул ни единый мускул – может быть, он был не такой уж и плохой танцор, но, скорее всего, он просто верил в Джима.

– Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, Джим, – покровительственно сообщил Спок. Кажется, в нём вновь стали пробуждаться профессорские замашки. – Обещаю, я помогу тебе составить программу занятий и подобрать соответствующий материал. Ты впишешься в коллектив Академии так же идеально, как вписался в коллектив «Энтерпрайза».

«Только покрутить штурвал там мне уже никто не даст», – ворчливо подумал Кирк, однако бескорыстные посылы старпома, чего уж, были весьма приятны.

– О, Спок, – Джим выдал бодрую улыбку, – я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты очень милый?

– Только когда вы были пьяны или не в себе, но в этот раз я приму ваш комплимент.

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563920/86f27eb3)

Вокруг Спока гудела толпа. И он был склонен отчасти согласиться с Джимом, именовавшим это сборище «утренником в детском саду». По левую руку от Спока сидела девушка не старше пятнадцати лет, а если принять во внимание ускоренное развитие современной молодежи, то на поверку ей могло оказаться лет тринадцать, не больше. Это настораживало, но имело вполне логичное обоснование. После нападения Нерона на корабли Федерации в главном учебном органе Звёздного Флота обозначился существенный недобор кадетов, и, взяв на вооружение принцип «моложе, но не хуже», Академия влила в себя новую кровь, в которой, судя по всему, отчаянно бурлили гормоны и прочие компоненты полового созревания.

Спок недовольно поёрзал на своём месте, до начала торжественной церемонии было ещё целых четыре минуты. Или двести сорок секунд, в течение которых ему предстояло оставаться единственным островком спокойствия и рассудительности в море неудержимой радости и граничащей с буйством эйфории, вызванных воссоединением кадетов после длинных каникул.

– Пока всё не так уж плохо.

Спок почувствовал знакомое движение возле левого уха, а потом рука Джима Кирка шлёпнулась прямо на его плечо. Как и подобает преподавателям, они с Джимом заняли крайние места в ряду, и теперь капитан сидел на ряд выше Спока, время от времени совершая подобные манипуляции и начисто сбивая деловой настрой своего старпома.

После таких действий Споку хотелось только одного – вывернуть шею на сто восемьдесят градусов и призвать капитана к порядку. И при этом не пытаться слишком уж пристально изучать облик Джима, по всем правилам Академии Звёздного Флота облачённого в чёрную преподавательскую униформу.

– Я говорю, пока не так уж всё и плохо, – повторил Джим и наклонился к самому уху Спока, по-видимому решив, что тот не отвечает не из чувства протеста, а потому что оглох от звуковой атаки сидящих поблизости кадетов. – Только мне становится скучно.

Естественно, чтобы ответить, Споку пришлось отклониться назад и, естественно, Джим немедленно придвинулся ближе, создавая для всех вокруг впечатление, что они шепчутся.

– Капитан, поверьте мне, я жду начала торжественной части с не меньшим нетерпением, чем вы, – говорить пришлось, сидя к Джиму в пол-оборота, фактически вжимая его руку в своё плечо. Подобного нарушения личного пространства можно было легко избежать, если бы Спок встал со своего места и обернулся к Кирку. Учитывая каскадное расположение рядов в аудитории, говорить с человеком, сидящим чуть выше, было более чем удобно. Однако по неведомой причине Спок предпочёл этого не делать.

– «Джим», Спок. Здесь я не капитан. – Кирк склонился ещё ближе, слегка сжав плечо вулканца. Теперь впечатление того, что они шушукаются на глазах у всех, стало поистине абсолютным. Чем ближе губы Джима приближались к уху Спока, тем тише звучали его слова. По спине чётким строем в рядок от шейных позвонков до крестца торжественно промаршировал целый взвод мурашек. – Давай вне стен корабля отставим чины и звания в стороне, мы же сейчас в гражданской обстановке. Хорошо?

Спока это предложение озадачило, одновременно вызвав лёгкое головокружение от сладких перспектив называть капитана по имени, не выглядя при этом излишне уязвимым старпомом, делающим первый шаг в ту сторону, в которую ходить добропорядочным вулканцам не следовало бы. Так не должно было быть, но диагностика внутреннего состояния безошибочно указывала лишь на одно – этого предложения Спок ждал если не всю свою жизнь, то последние несколько месяцев – абсолютно точно. Хотя, если говорить по чести, после всего, что он пережил во время битвы с кораблём Маркуса, поимки Хана и в течение двух недель бессистемных метаний в земном госпитале, где природа его чувств к капитану открылась ему во всей незамутнённой ясности, других реакций ожидать не стоило. Однако в этом-то и крылась главная проблема. Не было ничего естественнее поддерживать флирт, будучи человеком. Но Спок определённо человеком не был, и, как правоверный вулканец, безупречный во всём, он просто не имел права на подобные послабления для себя. Ведь все пятьдесят процентов его инопланетных генов назидательно твердили ему, что в вулканском обществе тесные контакты возможны исключительно между индивидуумами, официально составляющими романтическую пару. Романтическую пару, собирающуюся в скором будущем разделить радости плотской любви, ментальной связи, совместного выбора шторок в ванную и очередности выгула сехлата в пустыне.

Не то чтобы они с капитаном уже обсуждали такую возможность, но, насколько Спок мог судить по косвенным признакам, Джим был совсем не против подобного развития событий. По крайнее мере того, что касалось радостей плотской любви. О готовности Джима к совместным покупкам штор и остальным пунктам обязательной вулканской программы Споку было ничего не ведомо. Но способ проверить всё-таки существовал.

– Это было бы оптимально, – затаив дыхание ответил Спок, окончательно уверившись в том, что Академия Звёздного Флота внезапно предоставила ему уникальный шанс проверить их чувства, полагаясь не только на бьющийся в его боку неугомонный орган (поскольку мозг здесь был бессилен), но и на мудрость и опыт всей вулканской расы.

– О, неужели начинается? – оставив в покое плечо задумчивого вулканца, Джим поспешил принять положение тела, достойное звания героя Федерации и капитана флагмана Звёздного флота, даже не подозревая, на что секунду назад толкнул в мыслях своего старпома.

Тут же по всем канонам многолетних традиций заиграл гимн Федерации, и кадеты вместе с преподавателями повскакивали со своих мест, дабы выразить почтение их общему славному наследию. А Спок вытянулся по стойке смирно и прижал руки к бокам, игнорируя навязчивое желание оглянуться и проверить, хватило ли у Джима благоразумия последовать его примеру. Однако, следуя установленным правилам, он мог смотреть исключительно прямо перед собой на пока ещё пустую кафедру авансцены, ощущая лопатками взгляд капитана, который к благоразумию и тем более приличиям имел самое опосредованное отношение.

Хорошо хоть устроители церемонии ограничились одним куплетом гимна, и скоро кадеты и преподаватели так же дружно рухнули в кресла, готовые внимать словам появившейся на сцене Эллис Тёрнер. При каждом движении её ярко-рыжие волосы колыхались над безупречно выглаженным серым кителем, и вся она от кончика остроносых туфель до пламенной макушки являлась образчикам величия и благопристойности Звёздного Флота. Это на время позволило Споку отвлечься от нездоровых мыслей о Джиме Кирке, хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что долго этот эффект не продлится.

– Кадеты и преподаватели, – сказала Эллис Тёрнер лирическим сопрано, – я рада снова приветствовать каждого из вас в стенах Академии Звёздного Флота.

За спиной Спока послышалось саркастичное хмыканье, и он уже готов был обернуться, чтобы шикнуть на распоясавшегося кадета, когда понял, что этот недружелюбный акт исходил от его собственного капитана. А потому, в отсутствие достойных альтернатив, Споку оставалось демонстрировать своё негодование исключительно выразительным передёргиванием плеч, которое, как он очень надеялся, не слишком походило на игривый призыв обратить на него внимание.

Из-за анализа этого допущения он прослушал всю первую часть речи Эллис Тёрнер и смог восстановить концентрацию внимания, только когда она перешла к объявлению кадровых изменений.

– С неподдельной гордостью могу сообщить, – сказала она, торжественно возвысив голос, – что профессор Спок вновь вошёл в состав преподавательского состава Академии и займётся преподаванием астрофизики у младших курсов.

Она благородно сделала паузу, чтобы дать Споку время подняться со своего места и показаться во плоти разномастной публике. Публика, надо сказать, встретила его явление тревожным молчанием, что Спок решил считать верным признаком истового уважения и, возможно, даже затаённого благоговения.

– Кроме того, в этом году мы проведём набор на ряд высших курсов, – невозмутимо продолжила Эллис Тёрнер, – с полным расписанием дисциплин вы можете ознакомиться на своих информационных планшетах. Хочу лишь добавить, что дисциплину «выживание старшего офицерского состава в экстремальных ситуациях на звездолётах класса «Конституция»» будет вести не кто иной, как широко известный Джеймс Тиберий Кирк…

Если в голосе ректора Академии Звёздного Флота и проскользнула нотка сарказма, то лекторский зал мгновенно взорвался бурей аплодисментов, безудержными воплями фанатичных девиц, едва достигших совершеннолетия, и свистом малолетних прыщавых юнцов. Бесспорно, Джим чувствовал себя в такой обстановке, как рыба в воде, и Споку приходилось лишь надеяться, что он не вздумает посылать воздушные поцелуи в толпу. Ощущение присутствия на рок-концерте стало усиливаться, не хватало лишь белья, летящего в сторону всеобщего кумира. Что было бы крайне неприемлемо, если говорить о рамках приличий, и вполне укладывалось в новую картину мира Спока, если вспомнить о том замечательном вулканском обряде, к которому он подумывал прибегнуть. Ритуал Кh’knerla’th, определения чувств, звал и манил, но строить подобные глобальные планы в окружении беснующихся кадетов было совершенно не к месту.

– Мистер Кирк, вы можете садиться, – сухо сказала Эллис Тёрнер, которой, судя по всему, этот цирк стал докучать.

Спок вновь мужественно не поддался искушению обернуться назад, дабы проверить чёткость выполнения приказа ректора, логически придя к выводу, что Джим должен был послушаться. Однако зуд между лопатками достиг такой степени, что теперь приходилось бороться не с желанием обернуться назад, а с неудержимой тягой потереться о колени капитана спиной, чтобы успокоить разошедшиеся сенсорные рецепторы.

– Как вы понимаете, высшие курсы предусматривают занятия лишь с избранными кадетами, – не догадываясь о страданиях Спока, продолжила Эллис Тёрнер, – окончательные списки групп появятся в разделе объявлений на ваших планшетах после согласования всех кандидатов с лектором соответствующей дисциплины.

По залу пронесся разочарованный гул. Однако Эллис Тёрнер это заинтересовало мало, она невозмутимо продолжила свою крайне информативную речь: перечислила все нововведения, напомнила, чем в стенах Академии заниматься запрещено, а чем – категорически запрещено, ещё раз выразила свою радость по поводу предстоящей работы и великолепных перспектив для выпускников, после чего объявила команду вольно.

Если Спок и думал, что теперь-то уж точно сможет единолично завладеть вниманием капитана, то действительность оказалась к нему жестока. Галдящая толпа, до того сдерживаемая властной рукой Эллис Тёрнер, наконец почуяла свободу и за одну минуту снесла Спока на два ряда ниже, в сторону ровно противоположную его изначальному движению.

– Это и правда вы, капитан Кирк? – заглядывая в глаза капитану, спрашивала малолетняя соседка Спока.

– Вы настоящий пример для всех нас, – вторил ей румяный парень, степенью своей восторженности сумевший бы заткнуть за пояс энсина Чехова.

Со стороны Джима Кирка в ответ на это доносились исключительно растроганные междометия, в которых скромность и смирение отсутствовали как класс.

Это было уже совсем вопиюще. Спок, до того момента не решавшийся сопротивляться кадетскому потоку, решительно двинулся наверх, обуреваемый желанием на корню пресечь эту вакханалию и в приватной обстановке объяснить Джиму всю неуместность любых панибратских контактов в стенах Академии.

К Споку, само собой, всё это не относилось, он был преподавателем и вообще имел право на привилегированное, так сказать, положение…

– А, Спок, – Джим радостно втянул его в опасно сжимающийся круг толпы. – Друзья, вы ведь знаете, что профессор Спок служит первым помощником на «Энтерпрайзе»?

Новоиспечённые «друзья» Джима согласно закивали, но больше никак не выразили своего энтузиазма в связи с появлением ещё одного обитателя героического корабля, а бледнокожий парень с давно не стриженной тёмной шевелюрой и вовсе оттеснил Спока в сторону и задал Кирку свой жизненно важный вопрос:

– Вы ведь расскажете нам о том, как сумели пройти тест Кобаяши Мару?

Спок задрал бровь, стараясь, чтобы в этом жесте сквозило не слишком много насмешки, однако в следующую секунду обнаружил, что, подталкиваемый Джимом, очень быстро движется по направлению к выходу, а толпа возбуждённых фанатов с тоской взирает им в спины.

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563921/d69cf707)

И почему ради разнообразия всё хотя бы один раз не могло пойти как по маслу?

Стоило Джиму лишь на секунду поверить, что возвращение в Академию не превратится для него в позор вселенского масштаба, а наоборот, обернётся позитивным поворотом судьбы (ну, вы понимаете, все эти восторженные возгласы и поклонения образу героя), как нашёлся один малолетний умник и попытался всё испортить. Джим просто диву давался на такую несправедливость: он отправил в чёрную дыру корабль ромуланцев из будущего, а потом воскрес после героического спасения «Энтерпрайза» от свихнувшегося сверхчеловека. А первое, о чём его спросили в Академии, всё равно было трижды проклятое Кобаяши Мару. Естественно, пришлось срочно хватать Спока и немедленно смываться в безопасное место, пока его репутация не расползлась по швам, как старая кадетская униформа. Получилось чересчур фамильярно, да и Спок, естественно, тут же надулся и, кажется, решил с Джимом больше не разговаривать (по крайней мере, его крайнюю задумчивость Кирк интерпретировал именно так), но что ему оставалось делать?

«Не можешь выиграть бой сразу – тяни время», – личная мантра Джима Кирка, которая его ещё ни разу не подводила.

Только в коридоре Джим смог вздохнуть относительно спокойно, но, как оказалось, радовался он рано.

– Надеюсь, вы достаточно насладились официальной частью, – Кирк сначала услышал и лишь потом увидел Эллис Тёрнер, замершую у выхода из зала с двумя планшетами в руках. Караулила она их, что ли? Хотя с неё могло статься. – А сейчас я бы хотела поговорить о работе.

Она быстрой поступью приблизилась к ним со Споком, от чего её рыжая прическа угрожающе заколыхалась, словно бромовое облако.

– Вот, – сказала она Джиму и Споку, при этом не переставая сверлить язвительным взглядом исключительно Кирка, – здесь списки ваших будущих кадетов. Во избежание недоразумений, советую ознакомиться с ними немедленно.

Джим на всякий случай решил повиноваться, хотя толку в этом занятии особо не видел. Если Споку достались в обучение младшие курсы, где каждый первый был обязан изучать астрофизику, то Джим получил в своё распоряжение мудрёное «выживание старших офицеров в экстремальных ситуациях». В чём, если говорить без купюр, Джим был настоящим профи. Однако он не был таким дураком, чтобы считать своё назначение наградой. Судя по всему, адмирал Комак просто решил держать Джима на виду, чтобы он во время ремонта «Энтерпрайза» не натворил ещё чего из серии развала Звёздного Флота, а Эллис Тёрнер подыскала ему такую дисциплину, которую бы он точно не сумел запороть своими недоразвитыми педагогическими навыками. Так что, даже ещё не включив падд, Джим был абсолютно уверен, что на его особый курс будут записаны кадеты общим числом, скажем, семь.

Однако Джим ошибся, их было пятеро: Энцо Аккиле, Джулиана Ананси, Юрий Коротченков, Абрахам Стерн и Джейн Тёрнер. Если первые имена ни о чём значительном лично Джиму не говорили, то пятое заставило сердце подскочить куда-то вверх и прочно обосноваться в горле. Однако мужество не могло его покинуть окончательно, растоптанное и распластанное в лепёшку под квадратным каблуком Эллис Тёрнер, оно ещё пыталось подавать признаки жизни.

– Спасибо, – крайне героически прохрипел он, не без гордости осознавая, что дар речи также всё ещё оставался при нём.

Джейн Тёрнер – прекрасная девушка, симпатичная, остроумная и очень любвеобильная. Пару-тройку лет назад они с Джимом отлично ладили и были хорошо знакомы, то есть даже слишком хорошо. Сейчас она была студенткой последнего курса и по совместительству единственной любимой и горячо оберегаемой дочерью рыжеволосой тиранши, которая в настоящий момент, не стесняясь, в упор пялилась на Кирка и ловила малейшую его реакцию. Ощущение наинеприятнейшее, если вспомнить, чем всё закончилось в последний раз – разбирательством по делу «Кобаяши Мару», подумать только!

Тогда Джим отделался малой кровью, но, кажется, ему уготовили глобальную проверку, и сейчас он получил первое предупреждение. Не стоит дразнить женщину, особенно ту, что затаила злобу. Тыкать в дремлющую паранойю Эллис Тёрнер чем бы то ни было тоже не стоило.

– Я ведь могу расширить список слушателей при необходимости? – вполне в адекватном звуковом диапазоне поинтересовался он. Если Эллис Тёрнер прищемит Джиму хвост – мало не покажется, тем более что речь идёт не о рудиментарном продолжении позвоночника, а о достоинстве! В смысле, чести и достоинстве капитана, хотя, если подумать, возможные потери в любом случае будут катастрофическими. К тому же Спок снова вернётся к полузабытому мнению, что Джим ветреный болван. А это уж совсем никуда не годится.

– В пределах разумного, мистер Кирк. – Эллис Тёрнер всё-таки немного спустила поводок, – я понимаю, что у вас нет педагогического опыта, поэтому, как видите, способна пойти вам навстречу в ваших маленьких просьбах.

– Это в высшей степени дальновидно, – подхватил Спок, – Джеймс Кирк имеет склонность делать всё по-своему, однако зачастую результат бывает феноменальным, если ему не мешать.

– О, спасибо, – Джим расплылся в сахарной улыбке. Определённо, Спока надо было держать подальше от этой дамочки, её убийственная харизма уж слишком сильно влияла на старпома, к тому же ещё не хватало, чтобы она сболтнула Споку лишнее про его прошлое. – Обещаю, я не подведу.

– Ну что же, так тому и быть, – ответила Эллис Тёрнер и, совершив крутой манёвр на каблуках, зашагала прочь от Джима и Спока по своим невероятно важным делам.

– Дай-ка мне свой планшет, Спок,– сказал вулканцу Кирк, когда убедился, что язвительная ректорша скрылась из поля их видимости, а значит, Джим снова стал хозяином своей судьбы.

Но, наверное, Спок всё-таки что-то заподозрил, потому что, прежде чем отдать своему капитану падд, задал-таки один уточняющий вопрос:

– Могу я поинтересоваться зачем?

«Хочу спасти наши нерождённые отношения», – ответил про себя Джим, но вслух пришлось произнести совершенно другое.

– Это важно для моего педагогического развития.

Пауза, возникшая после этих слов, красноречиво доказывала, что Спок думает о педагогическом развитии Джима. Ну и ладно. Ни за что в жизни он не собирался оставаться наедине с Джейн Тёрнер, и тот факт, что вместе с ней на занятия к Джиму будут ходить ещё четыре кадета, ситуацию в лучшую сторону никак не менял. А потому он решил произвести, так сказать, превентивный удар и обезопасить себя от двусмысленных ситуаций с дочкой ректорши, которые в перспективе положат конец их со Споком и так очень нестабильным отношениям.

Буквально выцарапав падд из рук вулканца и призвав на помощь всю мощь своего красноречия, он написал объявление следующего содержания: _«Джеймс Тиберий Кирк имеет честь пригласить кадетов младших курсов на первую лекцию курса «Выживание старшего офицерского состава в экстремальных ситуациях на звездолётах класса «Конституция». По результатам пробного занятия лучшие кадеты смогут посещать основные занятия наравне с уже отобранными кандидатами»_ , а потом одним нажатием пальца разослал его всем кадетам из списка астрофизики Спока.

Кирк даже подивился собственной гениальности, однако вулканец воспринял эту затею без особого энтузиазма.

– Джим, когда ты говорил Эллис Тёрнер, что хочешь расширить список слушателей своего курса, я не думал, что это будет означать, что ты пригласишь на лекцию всю Академию.

– Ну не всю, – решил дипломатично уйти от разбирательства этого вопроса Джим, – к тому же лучше сразу с головой окунуться в процесс. Это как учиться плавать – лучше сразу попасть на глубину и попытаться не утонуть.

Спок с сомнением посмотрел на Джима – похоже, его в детстве никто не кидал в пруд, чтобы научить плавать. А значит, чтобы перетянуть его на свою сторону, оставалось только применить запрещённый приём.

– Не беспокойся, я знаю, что делаю, – проникновенно сказал он Споку и положил свою руку ему на плечо, понадеявшись, что вулканец вмиг забудет и об Эллис Тёрнер, и обо всей остальной обитаемой Вселенной. Спок забыл, но уставился на Джима с видом крайнего осуждения.

– Капитан, на нас все смотрят.

– На корабле тоже смотрели, – парировал Джим.

– Мы не на корабле, – степенно ответил Спок и попытался отцепить руку Джима от своего плеча, – и здесь на нарушения общепринятого поведения никто не закроет глаза.

Под этим «никто» Спок имел в виду, конечно же, рыжеволосую ректоршу, как пить дать. Джим посмотрел на старпома своим самым верным щенячьим взглядом, но и это не помогло – похоже, Спок внезапно решил вспомнить свои вулканские принципы. Вот не зря Джим боялся, что эта женщина вобьёт между ними клин. Споку полагалось быть на стороне своего капитана, а он вновь начал превращаться в занудного поборника правил.

– Поверь, меньше всего на свете мне сейчас хотелось бы вызывать недовольство ректора Тёрнер, тебе не стоит волноваться на этот счёт, – Джим снял свою ладонь с плеча Спока, но сделал это нарочито медленно, чтобы вулканец в полной мере запомнил его слова, – я буду самым прилежным преподавателем во всём квадранте, обещаю! Если не веришь, приходи на мой завтрашний открытый урок.

Спок лишь слегка покачал головой.

– Джим, я не намерен контролировать твои действия, к тому же время наших занятий почти совпадает.

– Ах да, – Кирк хитро прищурился, – наверняка шпынять первокурсников очень увлекательное занятие. Спорю на что угодно, где-то в глубине души ты скучал по этому чувству и именно поэтому, когда особо накрывала тоска, отрывался на младшем офицерском составе «Энтерпрайза».

Спок выглядел растерянно – кажется, безобидную шутку он воспринял с полной серьёзностью, присущей его расе, наверное, за это Джим его и любил. Стоп, он на самом деле сейчас подумал то, что подумал? Кирк смущённо рассмеялся и позволил себе ещё одну поблажку – хлопнуть Спока по плечу, когда тот пробормотал:

– Капитан, если вы думаете… я никогда.

– Не волнуйся, Спок, я всего лишь пошутил. Пойду, загляну в библиотеку, подготовлю, так сказать, теоретическую базу. Не хочу завтра разочаровать ни моих кадетов, ни вас с миссис Тёрнер.

– Весьма похвальное стремление, Джим. – Взгляд Спока потеплел, недаром пришлось призвать на помощь живительную силу информационных источников Федерации. За последнюю минуту вулканец назвал капитана по имени как минимум два раза, это что-то да значило, не могло не значить. – Если ты не против, я мог бы составить тебе компанию.

– О, с превеликим удовольствием, мистер Спок! – Джим просиял, галантно пропуская вулканца вперёд. Что бы ни происходило в стенах Академии, ни одна рыжая злюка не должна испортить эти зачатки глобального взаимопонимания.

– И ещё, Джим, я должен уточнить одну немаловажную деталь, – Спок сбавил шаг, всем своим видом давая понять, что следующие его слова будут нести сакральный смысл.

– Какую же? – Кирк насторожился.

– Вулканцы никогда не волнуются, и я в том числе.

Джим громко рассмеялся. Он уже говорил, что любит Спока?

– Само собой, Спок, само собой!

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563920/86f27eb3)

Когда хронометр в аудитории астрофизики показал 12 00 по полудню, Спок очень удивился. Когда цифры поменялись на 12 01, он заподозрил неладное, а когда на часах уже было 12 02, вулканскому терпению закономерно пришёл конец, и Спок, задрав вверх левую бровь, произнёс вслух своё сакраментальное «поразительно», эхом разнёсшееся по пустой аудитории. 

То ли за время его отсутствия в Академии порядки здесь кардинально поменялись, то ли происходило что-то из ряда вон выходящее. По крайней мере, иное оправдание тому, что на его занятие не явился ни один кадет, он придумать не мог. А потому, просидев в полном одиночестве ещё одну томительную минуту, он отправился выяснять, в чём дело.

Коридоры, естественно, были пусты, потому что началось время очередного занятия, и все добропорядочные кадеты в данный момент должны были, раскрыв рот, внимать своим преподавателям. Кому внимали первокурсники Спока, выяснить труда не составило. Стоило бы привыкнуть, что большинство проблем в жизни вулканца возникало благодаря существованию именно этого человека.

Спок по своей наивности думал, что лекция Джима уже закончилась. Благополучно или не очень, это был уже другой вопрос. Однако Спок жестоко ошибался. Прошёл перерыв, и началось время следующего занятия, а кадеты так и не вышли из аудитории Кирка.

У её входной двери Спок даже на мгновение задержался, инстинктивно прислушиваясь к творящемуся за ней действу. Ведь не могло же всё пройти настолько плохо, что возмущённая толпа, пребывая в глубоком шоке, решила немедленно написать коллективное письмо ректору? Или может, самому адмиралу Комаку? А потом сообразил, что, вообще-то, вулканцы не подслушивают и уж тем более не строят необоснованных гипотез, и рывком открыл дверь.

Однако эффектного появления не получилось: дорогу Споку перегородили спины в красных кителях. Похоже, народа в лекторский зал набилось человек двести, и уступать место вновь прибывшему Споку никто не собирался. Как и писать коллективную жалобу на Кирка. Толпа, затаив дыхание, взирала на Джима, преспокойно сидевшего на столе и глядевшего на своих слушателей с таким видом, будто он раскрывает им величайшую тайну во Вселенной.

– …А потом доктор Маккой совершил обратный обмен телами между мной и шаманом, и я спросил коммандера Спока: «Всё ли хорошо с нашим кораблём?» – патетично заявил Джим, заставив большинство кадетов издать тихий вздох, а сердце Спока направиться в район пяток, – и он ответил мне «Да!». Ну а когда я слышу такие слова от своего старпома, это значит, что очередное приключение позади и пора бы заняться делом. – Джим обвёл аудиторию весёлым взглядом и присовокупил. – А именно – написанием отчёта для руководства.

По аудитории прокатилась волна робких смешков, но в большинстве своём кадеты как сидели, боясь пошевелиться, так и продолжали сидеть, замерев и ловя каждое слово из провокационной речи капитана. С учётом того, что Спок давно стал позволять себе недопустимые вольности в общении с Джимом Кирком, оставалось только догадываться, что именно он успел наговорить кадетам за прошедшие полтора часа.

– А теперь можно подвести итог, – и без того сидящий достаточно в расслабленной позе, Джим деловито закинул ногу на ногу. Надо сказать, выглядело это весьма эстетично, настолько, что Спок легко сбросил первое оцепенение, вызванное словесной откровенностью капитана. Его интеллигентная привлекательность, которая проявлялась лишь в редкие минуты мирного написания протоколов и отчётов между дикими забегами по джунглям или эпичными баталиями с врагами Федерации, тут же затмила весь моральный ущерб, вызванный его длинным языком. Кстати, о языке – Джим привычным движением облизнул пересохшие губы, и Спок сию же секунду отдёрнул ворот чёрной преподавательской униформы указательным пальцем, почувствовав резкий приступ нервного удушья. 

Впрочем, капитан ничего этого не видел, весьма откровенно наслаждаясь своей ролью звезды местного масштаба. Ловя на себе жадные кадетские взгляды, он невинно поинтересовался:

– Кто может мне сказать номер пункта устава, следуя которому «Энтерпрайз» в описанной мной истории сумел избежать крупных неприятностей?

Толпа взволнованно зашушукалась, не ожидая такого подвоха, Спок же сдержал критический вздох. К сожалению, он был слишком хорошо знаком с нормами выполнения устава членами экипажа вышеупомянутого звездолёта.

– Глава 3, статья 16, пункт 22, подпункт «б», – практически на автопилоте проговорил Спок. Кажется, служба на «Энтерпрайзе» довела его умение цитировать устав до рефлекторных навыков. Этот факт радовал мало, однако положительный эффект всё-таки имелся: равнодушные спины кадетов сменились обалдевшими физиономиями. Кадеты расступились, пропуская грозу астрофизики к по-прежнему сидевшему на столе Кирку.

– Мистер Спок, – тот нисколько не выдал своего удивления, а даже наоборот, выглядел более чем довольным: соскочил со стола на ноги и даже прошествовал навстречу к Споку, дабы тут же вытащить старпома поближе к облюбованному им месту, – прощу прощения, что задержал ваших студентов, но это было необходимо в учебных целях.

– Да, я вижу, – сухо ответил Спок, всеми силами стараясь сохранить приличный вид в глазах кадетов, однако слишком бурно в эмоциональном плане реагируя на то, как Джим схватил его за локоть.

Хотя, как оказалось, у Кирка на это имелась причина. Или, возможно, он выдумал её прямо на месте.

– Профессор, – сказал Джим, по-прежнему поддерживая образ рубахи-парня перед притихшими слушателями, – раз уж вы здесь, не могли бы вы оказать нам с кадетами небольшую услугу?

Это явно был вопрос с подвохом. И любой ответ сулил кучу неприятностей. Оставалось только неизвестно, какая из двух куч окажется больше и погрёбет под собой Спока.

– Если это будет в моих силах, – осторожно ответил Спок, решив, что в данный момент его союзником может быть только дипломатия. На капитана рассчитывать не приходилось.

– О, – расплылся в улыбке Джим и подмигнул аудитории, – конечно, это так. Мы с кадетами, помимо всего прочего, сегодня беседовали о способах самообороны на кораблях класса «Конституция». И пришли к неутешительному выводу, что выживание старшего офицерского состава напрямую зависит от степени владения боевыми навыками.

Спок согласно кивнул, пока слова Джима звучали относительно безобидно.

– Так, вот, – продолжил Кирк, наливаясь радостью, словно клещ кровью невинной жертвы, – не могли бы вы продемонстрировать нам несколько боевых вулканских приёмов? Уверен, вы с лёгкостью найдёте добровольца.

Спок посмотрел на Джима, как на полоумного. Вернее, понадеялся, что высота его острой брови в достаточной мере отразила его мнение об озвученной затее. Кирк что? Действительно только что предложил Споку отработать на ком-то из этих детей нервный захват? Искренняя улыбка, сияющая на губах капитана, не оставляла сомнений. Да, именно на это Джим и рассчитывал. И, судя по всему, не он один. С передних рядов уже тянулись вверх руки особо ярых активистов, а незнакомый Споку черноволосый парень и вовсе чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте, горя нетерпением получить временный паралич.

– Боюсь, что практическая демонстрация не впишется в концепцию вашей лекции, – только и сумел ответить Спок, понадеявшись, что его слова достаточно твёрдо обрисуют его позицию. А если не обрисуют, то намекнут. Но куда там! Джим уже высматривал в зале объект своего преподавательского произвола. – В таком случае, полагаю, имеет смысл отработать приём на вас, капитан, – сказал Спок, подозревая, что при данном фанатичном ажиотаже ему не придётся ничего делать: выбранный Джимом счастливчик, вполне вероятно, сам инактивируется, лишившись чувств от чрезмерно бурного восторга. Это было как-то даже негуманно. – К тому же, вы умеете группироваться, в отличие от кадетов первого курса.

Взгляд Джима зажёгся от выплескивающегося наружу ликования, на фоне в раз приунывшей аудитории это выглядело даже несколько вызывающе.

– Коммандер, вы, как всегда, правы! – рьяно согласился он и вцепился в старпома. На взгляд Спока, выглядели они сейчас скорее как танцоры танго, нежели как спаррингующие люди, и уж тем более не как приличные, вызывающие уважение преподаватели.

Спок на секунду замешкался, выбирая более демонстративный, но менее членовредительский способ устранения капитана. Сходство с танцорами стало просто неприличным. Дабы не усугублять и без того двусмысленное положение, Спок прибегнул к простейшему вулканскому приёму самообороны, крайне действенному, но при этом вполне доступному для повторения жёлторотыми юнцами, собравшимся на лекции.

Одним плавным движением он крутанул лежащую на своём плече руку Джима, вынуждая капитана сместить корпус тела в сторону, и осторожно оттолкнул его от себя. Впрочем, капитан, натренированный такими прёмчиками, ловко сгруппировался и, грациозно отскочив от Спока, изобразил некоторое подобие поклона. Теперь они походили не на танцоров, а на пару фигуристов, провернувших выброс с тройным винтом. Аудитория разглядывала их с большим интересом – что и говорить, не часто солидные представители Федерации выделывали подобные па в общественных местах. Однако Джиму Кирку простили и это, зал взорвался бурными аплодисментами.

Капитан примирительно поднял руки к верху, призывая аудиторию к тишине.

– Безусловно, во время практических занятий мы ещё поговорим о вулканских приёмах самообороны, – пообещал Кирк, однако Спок уже не сомневался в том, как будут протекать данные беседы. – Но главная мысль сегодняшнего занятия была в другом. – Джим встал рядом со Споком и со всей силы прижал его к себе, схватив за предплечье. – Самое главное, что вы должны были понять и запомнить: экипаж вашего звездолёта – это семья! И каждый капитан должен любить свою команду в целом и своего старпома в частности!

– Естественно, мистер Кирк говорит образно, – присовокупил к сентиментальной речи Джима Спок, ощущая, как его в порыве нежных чувств теребят за прижатый локоть.

– Естественно, мистер Спок! – торжественно подтвердил капитан, вселив в Спока уверенность, что на этом затянувшееся занятие и закончится. Но увы, это был далеко не финал.

Темноволосый парень из первого ряда внезапно вскочил со своего места – не иначе тоже решил опробовать на себе мощь вулканского нервного захвата. Но представление на бис Спок давать не собирался. Хватило ему и опытов над капитаном. Однако, как оказалось, Спок парню был абсолютно безразличен.

– Мистер Кирк – сказал тот голосом, грозящим взвиться радостным фальцетом, – мы с другими первокурсникам хотим поблагодарить вас за возможность поприсутствовать на такой познавательной лекции. 

– Ну, что вы, – тут же смутился Джим, – это мой долг как преподавателя – расширять границы ваших знаний.

Спок посмотрел на Джима с ноткой тревоги, слишком уж рьяно тот взялся раздавать долги и расширять границы.

– Как вас зовут, кадет? – поинтересовался между тем Кирк у первокурсника.

– Митчелл, сэр, – ответил парень, чуть живой от свалившегося на него счастья, – Гарри Митчелл. И у нас, профессор, для вас есть подарок!

Естественно, просвещать кадета, что никакой он не профессор, а просто Джеймс Кирк, капитан не собирался. Он изобразил польщённую улыбку и с интересом воззрился на что-то блестящее и круглое, внезапно появившееся в руках у Гарри Митчелла.

– Эта вещь должна была оказаться у вас давно, ещё во времена вашей собственной учёбы в Академии Звёздного Флота, – горделиво заявил парень с интонацией, приличествующей столь знаменательному моменту. – И мы с моими друзьями, – тут Гарри Митчелл широким жестом обвёл всю аудиторию, – решили исправить историческую несправедливость. И хотим вручить вам медаль за нестандартный подход к решению экстремальных задач. Медаль за прохождение теста Кобаяши Мару.

Аудитория тут же взорвалась неистовыми криками, а Джим мгновенно переменился в лице.

– Спасибо… – процедил он осипшим голосом и с какой-то неизбывной печалью уставившись на медаль, очевидно, вспоминая годы своего кадетства. Спок ему даже посочувствовал. Всё-таки землянам приходилось нелегко в жизни с их легко возбудимой нервной системой. Однако того, насколько близко к сердцу капитан воспримет этот подарок, Спок не ожидал. Как не ожидал и следующего. Джим, вместо того чтобы тут же приколоть подарок к кителю, сияя так же, как и его медаль, развернулся к Споку и попытался втиснуть её вулканцу в ладонь.

– Капитан? – растерянно спросил Спок, от неожиданности вновь перейдя на корабельные звания. – Вы что делаете?

– О, мистер Спок, – сказал Джим так, чтобы его услышала вся аудитория, – я не могу оставить эту прекрасную вещь у себя. Она принадлежит вам, как главному разработчику теста Кобаяши Мару.

И значительно пошевелил бровями, пытаясь заставить Спока принять внезапный дар, но ничего у него не вышло.

Потому что приличные вулканцы не принимали личные подарки от своих коллег – это относилось и к получению подарков на глазах двухсот кадетов. И нет, Спок не подумал, что со стороны Джима это было безумно мило – отдать своему старпому столь ценную вещь.

– Это неприемлемо, – твёрдо заявил Спок, – на ней написано ваше имя.

Спок с надеждой взглянул на Гарри Митчелла, рассчитывая, что тот поддержит его решительный протест. Но как бы не так. Парень смотрел на Джима с бесконечным обожанием, по-видимому внезапно обнаружив в своём кумире ещё одну вселенскую добродетель – скромность. И переходить в стан противников разбазаривания подарков не собирался.

– Ничего страшного, мы можем добавить туда и ваше имя. Потом, – не отступал Джим, продолжая впихивать медаль в ладонь старпома. Только через десять секунд Спок осознал, что они так и стоят посреди битком набитой аудитории, отчаянно сопя и хватая друг друга за руки.

Всё это описывалось одним ёмким существительным «стыд» и множеством не ёмких междометий. Спок огляделся по сторонам, лелея безумную надежду, что лекция Джима не транслировалась в филиалы Академии на других планетах. Но, увы, красные глазки видеокамер язвительно подмигивали Споку из-под потолка, заставляя надеяться уже на другое: на то, что, может быть, у преподавателей из новой вулканской колонии найдутся какие-нибудь более важные дела, чем докладывать отцу Спока, чем его сын занимается в стенах главного учебного заведения Звёздного Флота вместо преподавания пытливым умам премудростей варп-полётов. Этого стоило действительно опасаться, потому как вулканцы, конечно, не сплетничали, но делились информацией с завидным постоянством.

– Ну вот и славно, – просиял Джим, когда понял, что Спок больше не намерен сопротивляться подарку, – думаю, на этой высокой ноте мы и завершим наше занятие.

Спок сдержанно кивнул и, собрав своих астрофизиков в одну галдящую стаю, повёл их к своему кабинету, твёрдо пообещав себе угомонить их стандартным входным тестом. Сжимая в руке медаль и дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до выбитых на ней инициалов капитана, он наконец принял окончательное решение – пора было срочно проводить ритуал Кh’knerla’th. И по его итогу либо забыть о Джиме Кирке навсегда, или на совершенно законных основаниях получить право хватать его за руки и прочие столь же манящие части тела.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563921/d69cf707)

Не хуже заправского хирурга, ловко разделывая яичницу с беконом, Джим уплетал за обе щёки весьма калорийный завтрак. Если бы Маккой знал, ЧТО его подопечный без зазрения совести тащит в рот, его хватил бы холестериновый удар просто от одного вида. Хотя, вероятно, Боунз чего-то подобного и ожидал, учитывая, что старый добрый доктор с завидной регулярностью посылал письма с недвусмысленными вопросами о физическом здоровье своего друга. На умственное здоровье Маккой, похоже, окончательно махнул рукой, ещё с тех пор, как Джим сообщил ему, что время приёма посетителей (а конкретно одного с острыми ушами) в госпитале у него самое любимое.

Так что стоило пользоваться моментом. Не лишать же себя маленьких радостей, тогда как и большие были вполне ощутимы?

Первая лекция Джима прошла на ура, он признавал это без особой скромности. Джейн Тёрнер, которая теоретически должна была присутствовать на занятии, затерялась в пучине высокоплотного кадетского сборища. Да так, что за всё трёхчасовое выступление Кирк даже краем глаза не приметил знакомые черты лица. В общем, он, без сомнения, был великим комбинатором, продержался в качестве преподавателя целые сутки и при этом не опозорил свой чёрный мундир. В качестве награды за столь значимое достижение Джим откусил огромный кусок от большой сдобной булки.

– Доброе утро, мистер Кирк!

– И вам того же, кадет, – с усилием проглотив недожёванный кусок пищи, просипел Джим, признав в нарушителе спокойствия вчерашнего юнца с той самой медалью. – Гарри, – добавил он, вознеся и без того эмоционального паренька куда-то в райские кущи. – Чем обязан честью…

– О, сэр! Это как раз для меня истинная честь! Общаться с вами! – не контролируя свой восторг, Митчелл перебил своего идола и даже не заметил этого.

– И всё-таки… – Как бы Джим ни стремился, чтобы Вселенная вращалась вокруг его персоны, мальчишка перегибал палку. – По какому поводу вы пришли в преподавательскую столовую? – Вышло в лучших традициях Спока, но погасить этот пожар бурной радости не удалось.

– Я искал вас вчера в жилом корпусе до самого вечера, но, к сожалению, не нашёл! – едва ли не с упрёком сообщил Гарри.

Джим кивнул. Всё правильно, потому что его просто-напросто там не было. Он очень мужественно восседал на самом видном месте в библиотеке, прилежно готовя теоретическую базу для следующего занятия и попутно обеспечивая себя железным алиби. Ни одна рыжая бестия не подкопается. Жалко только, Спок в этот раз предпочёл не составлять Джиму компанию, и кто бы мог подумать, что в библиотеке от этого разом станет так грустно и одиноко…

– Для чего же я вам понадобился, кадет? – усилием воли вернул себя к реальности Кирк. 

Гарри Митчелл переступил с ноги на ногу и даже, казалось, засмущался, но потом всё-таки собрал волю в кулак и подпихнул Джиму свой планшет. 

– Вот! У меня есть коллекция всех информационных выпусков с новостями про «Энтерпрайз» и про ваши подвиги. Не могли бы вы их подписать?

Джим обалдело уставился на собственное фото на экране планшета, но расписываться на своей довольной физиономии не спешил. Кто знает, вдруг это был такой ловкий манёвр выудить его подпись, чтобы в дальнейшем использовать её в корыстных целях? Например, визировать несданные экзамены и зачёты! Не то чтобы Джим когда-то сам проворачивал подобные трюки, но над самой возможностью задумывался. Было дело.

Однако одного взгляда на светящийся ангельской невинностью лик Гарри Митчелла хватило, чтобы Джим укротил свою паранойю и ловким росчерком стилоса поставил на лбу своей двухмерной копии витиеватую роспись.

– Большое спасибо, профессор, – залепетал Гарри и быстро спрятал трофей в объёмною сумку, как раз в тот момент, когда в дверях столовой появилась долговязая фигура вулканца.

– О, мистер Спок, – крикнул Джим, совсем не по-профессорски помахав старпому рукой, – присаживайтесь рядом! – И обратился ко всё ещё крутящемуся рядом кадету: – Если вы немного задержитесь, то сумеете раздобыть ещё один автограф в свою коллекцию. – Джим подмигнул Гарри Митчеллу с тем посылом, что Спок, между прочим, тоже герой и вообще, во всех отношениях замечательная личность, но тот почему-то радости не проявил, лишь пробормотал какие-то слова благодарности и скрылся с глаз – практически растворился в воздухе.

Нельзя сказать, что Кирк сильно опечалился этому факту. Всё-таки за прошедшие сутки побыть со старпомом наедине возможностей не было совершенно. Что было вопиюще неправильно, учитывая их службу на «Энтерпарайзе». Уж там-то Джим находил кучу хитроумных способов, чтобы узурпировать внимание вулканца и безраздельно наслаждаться его приятным обществом. Однако сейчас сразу стало понятно, что любезничать с Джимом Спок не собирался и вообще выглядел так, будто планировал устроить Джиму очередную головомойку.

– Доброе утро, капитан, – сказал вулканец, решительно опустив на стол поднос с тарелкой, в которой дожидался своего смертного часа одинокий лист салата. А потом уставился на Джима напряжённым взглядом. – Я должен сказать вам нечто очень важное.

Скорее всего, «Энтерпрайз» взорвался во время ремонта: обычно таким тоном врачи сообщают о смерти любимой бабушки. Бабушек у Джима не имелось, но то, как Спок мучительно долго собирался с силами, чтобы заставить себя говорить, настраивало на самый, что ни есть наихудший вариант развития событий. Неужели Эллис Тёрнер добралась до горячо оберегаемой маленькой тайны, той самой, которую Джим свято хранил подальше от Спока?

– Я очень внимательно тебя слушаю, – с трудом проглотив кусок своего яичного холестеринового счастья, проговорил Джим, на полном серьёзе рассматривая перспективу заламывания рук перед старпомом в слёзном покаянии из-за своего вопиюще недопустимого поведения в прошлом.

– Вчера вы прилюдно сделали мне подарок, – сказал Спок и снова перестал моргать и, кажется, даже дышать, настраиваясь на продолжение.

– Ах, да, в самом деле. – Джим кисло улыбнулся, вспоминая, как, стараясь не касаться медали больше, чем двумя пальцами сразу, отдал её Споку. Точнее, отбросил, как ядовитую змею. Гордиться тут откровенно было нечем, но некоторые вполне определённые страхи стали рассеиваться.

– Я очень долго думал об этом, – поделился своими переживаниями Спок и для снятия эмоционального напряжения пару раз ткнул вилкой в лежащий на его тарелке лист салата. Честно говоря, Джим тоже думал о случившемся, но, очевидно, совсем не в том ключе, что его старпом. Стало интересно. – И пришёл к заключению, что мне стоит сделать ответный ход.

– То есть? – Джим даже забыл о еде, не веря своим ушам.

– Я-тоже-хочу-сделать-вам-подарок, – скороговоркой проговорил старпом и возложил на поднос Джима небольшой свёрток, завёрнутый в тёмную бумагу, поверх которого (невероятно!) красовался скромный, но ужасно милый зелёный бантик. Конечно же, вулканцы бантиков ради красоты не завязывают, а этот наверняка был плодом медитации, сопряжённой с вязанием трёхмерных узлов, дабы лучше постичь смысл Вселенной, – не иначе.

– Это мне? – расплываясь в совершенно идиотской улыбке, задал невероятно умный вопрос Джим.

– Очевидно, что так, – кивнул Спок и, даже не приложившись к перфорированному листу салата, вдруг страшно засуетился, собираясь уходить.

– Эй, ты куда? – возмутился Кирк. – Даже не посмотришь, как я открою твой подарок?

Судя по складке, вдруг образовавшейся на переносице вулканца, похоже, такой вариант он даже не рассматривал.

– На самом деле я предполагал, что вы изучите эту вещь в приватной обстановке, – забеспокоился Спок, заставив Джима буквально впиться взглядом в несчастный свёрток. Что же это такое могло быть, что нельзя было показывать на людях, а? Становилось всё занятнее и занятнее.

– Дайте мне обещание, капитан, – продолжил между тем раззеленевшийся Спок, – что развернёте подарок только в своей комнате и оставите рядом с вашей кроватью.

Последнюю фразу старпом произнёс так тихо, что Джиму пришлось наклониться к нему поближе.

– Слово капитана, – согласился Кирк и заговорщически подмигнул вулканцу. Определённо, во Вселенной сдвинулись какие-то слои, если Спок в разговоре с Джимом в одном предложении употребил слова «подарок» и «кровать». 

Джим уже хотел потребовать каких-нибудь намёков относительно содержимого свёртка, но Спок удрал из столовой раньше, чем он сумел произнести хотя бы ещё одно слово.

Так что оставалось только взглянуть на хронометр и определиться со своими планами на ближайшее будущее. Вообще-то, до начала занятий было ещё целых пятнадцать минут и чисто теоретически Джим смог бы сгонять в преподавательский корпус, раскрыть подарок и вознестись на вершину блаженства раньше, чем его внимания потребует оголтелая толпа кадетов. Проще пареной репы, как говорил энсин Чехов. Только вот в жизни энсина Чехова не было назойливых юнцов, не признающих святости личной жизни.

– Мистер, Кирк! – радостно воскликнул Гарри Митчелл, притаившийся за дверьми столовой. – Я вас ждал, – радостно добавил он, как будто они не разговаривали с Джимом десять минут назад, – у меня возник вопрос по поводу прошедшей лекции. Вы не против обсудить его до начала занятия?

Гарри Митчелл застенчиво улыбнулся, а Кирк решительно сказал себе, что огреть его сейчас чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове будет не самым верным педагогическим шагом.

Сохраняя доброжелательность и стараясь отвечать на вопросы не только «ага», «угу» и «какое ценное замечание», Джим добрёл до лекционной аудитории, и тут судьба нанесла ему новый удар.

– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, – раздался за его спиной до боли знакомый голос, – и почему я не удивлена, что вижу подобную картину!

На счёт «раз» Джим глубоко вздохнул, на счёт «два» изобразил на лице лучезарную улыбку, а на счёт «три» развернулся кругом, в упор уставившись на Джейн Тёрнер собственной персоной. За три года она ничуть не изменилась, была всё той же миниатюрной голубоглазой блондинкой с причудливыми буклями на затылке, настолько непохожей на свою мать, что временами у Джима закрадывались сомнения, что они вообще родственницы. Правда, все сомнения тут же испарялись, когда мать и дочь впадали в ярость. Вот в этом они были схожи на двести процентов.

– Кадет, идите в аудиторию, – самым что ни есть командным тоном приказал Джим. Само собой, такое он мог позволить исключительно в отношении Гарри Митчелла. Это была отличная возможность избавиться от прилипчивого парня, сославшись на подступающую бурю, на деле же ограждая его от информации, не предназначенной для слишком молодых и невинных ушей.

Им с Джейн действительно нужно было поговорить, а то, что она самостоятельно поймала его в коридоре на глазах у всей Академии, было виной исключительно Джима.

– Кирк! Ты что себе позволяешь?! – прошипела Джейн, как только спина недоумевающего Гарри Митчелла скрылась за автоматической дверью, ведущей в аудиторию. – Совсем совесть потерял?

– Спокойно-спокойно. – Джим выжал дружелюбную улыбку, не переставая как заведённый повторять «спокойно». – Давай отойдём в сторонку, чтобы не мешать людям.

– Ха! – яростно ответила Джейн и сложила на груди руки, – Мне нечего скрывать от людей, а если я им мешаю, то это их проблемы, – воинственно закончила она.

– Хорошо, уговорила, – Джим примирительно вскинул ладони вверх, по-прежнему сжимая в одной руке врученный Споком подарок. Казалось, зелёный бант, выражая полное замешательство от присутствия не по-вулкански эмоциональной особы, слегка поник. – Давай поговорим здесь. 

Возможно, это было даже к лучшему, по крайней мере убивать на людях его не будут. Ну, во всяком случае, сразу. 

– Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, я в отличие от Гарри знаю все твои приёмчики, – несмотря на то что Джим пошёл на всевозможные уступки, Джейн была недовольна. Наверное, нельзя было её винить, учитывая то, как они расстались и что было потом. Но призвать Джейн к относительному порядку всё же стоило.

– Между прочим, я теперь твой преподаватель, – гордо напомнил Кирк, одёрнув чёрный китель. Подарок Спока при этом перекочевал под мышку Джима и упёрся острым краем ему в руку. Определённо это был не кулёк конфет. Однако на Джейн пассажи Кирка не произвели ровно никакого впечатления.

– Это не дает тебе права вести себя как распоследняя свинья, – парировала она. – И вот не надо только закатывать глаза и делать вид, что не понимаешь о чём речь, – грозно добавила Джейн, когда Джим закатил глаза и попытался сделать вид, что не знает о чём речь, – вижу, три года тебя ничему не научили. Запудрил бедному парню мозги и радуешься.

Прошло по меньшей мере три секунды, прежде чем Джим сообразил, что под парнем Джейн имеет ввиду вовсе не Спока, а Гарри Митчелла. И это было просто смешно! Только умалишённый мог подумать, что Джим польстится на первокурсника с задатками малолетнего сталкера. Что уж говорить, внимание к собственной персоне льстило, но он бы предпочёл получать фанатскую любовь дозировано, а не круглые сутки.

– Поверь мне,– попытался объясниться Джим, – всё совсем не так! Я знать не знаю Гарри Митчелла. – Но легче было остановить бронепоезд, чем переубедить Джейн Тёрнер.

– Поверить тебе? С чего бы вдруг? – фыркнула она, – Считаешь, что я ослепла? Сначала медаль, теперь ещё и это, – она ткнула наманикюренным ногтем прямо в свёрток Спока, – постыдился бы, Джим, принимать подарки от кадета. Я как будто вернулась на три года назад. Но только с Гарри у тебя этот фокус не пройдёт. Я не позволю тебе разбить ему сердце, а потом преспокойно улизнуть в космос. В тот раз тебя спасло Кобаяши Мару, теперь не спасет ничего.

Звучало угрожающе, что и говорить, учитывая, что вновь всплыло название из двух слов. Поэтому Джим решил перейти к лучшей тактике защиты, а именно к нападению. Раз уж презумпция его невиновности приказала долго жить.

– Вообще-то, если мне не изменяет память, то это ты меня бросила! – сделал он ход конём, бережно убрав свёрток за спину подальше от разгневанной девицы.

– Только потому, что я поняла, какой ты ходок на сторону, – сузила глаза Джейн. – Запомни, Кирк, – сказала она, понизив голос, – пока ты в Академии, лучше веди себя прилично. И тогда я, может быть, буду даже рада быть твоей студенткой.

– А уж я-то как буду рад, – объявил Джим, понадеявшись, что в его голосе присутствовала достаточная доля сарказма. Но, увы, его замечание пришлось не к месту. За бурными дебатами он не услышал демонического цоканья каблуков. А потом сбылся самый страшный его кошмар.

– И что же здесь происходит? – раздался ледяной голос Эллис Тёрнер, заставивший сердце Джима прилипнуть к желудку. – Может, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, почему преподаватель говорит на повышенных тонах со своим кадетом?

Что в переводе означало «руки прочь от моей дочери». Снова.

– Да у нас тут… мы, эээ, просто… разговаривали, – неистово хотелось побиться головой о ближайшую стену, однако приходилось стоять, выпучив глаза и хватая ртом воздух. Как этой женщине всегда удавалось заткнуть такого виртуозного мастера слова, как Джим, оставалось загадкой. Видимо, сказывался преподавательский профессионализм. Зная билет на пять, перед такой женщиной, как она, обязательно будешь стоять столбом и что-то нечленораздельно мычать. И самое поразительное в этом то, что при этом будешь чувствовать себя крайне виновато. – Вы всё не так поняли.

– Мистер Кирк, у вас проблемы? – сухо поинтересовалась Эллис Тёрнер. За её спиной Джейн радостно помахала ладошкой – очевидно, помощи ждать не приходилось.

– Нет, что вы. Спасибо, что поинтересовались. – Джим вежливо улыбнулся, запоздало поняв, что лучше бы продолжал молчать. «Моя проблема – это вы».

– В таком случае объясните мне, что я, по-вашему, не так поняла.

Ну вот опять, новый вопрос, который не имел ответа. Эта женщина – монстр!

– У нас с мисс Тёрнер произошёл небольшой спор на тему моего метода набора кадетов в группу, – взяв себя в руки, бодро отрапортовал Джим, стараясь не смотреть в сторону ректорской дочки. Что же, фактически это была чистейшая правда. – Я пытался убедить её, что от количества студентов уровень обучения моей дисциплине не снизится.

– И в качестве довода, как я погляжу, использовали подарок?

Джим перевёл взгляд на споковский кулёк, а потом назад на Эллис Тёрнер. Похоже, его карма была кем-то основательно подпорчена, раз такой прекрасный день обернулся таким кошмаром.

– Эта вещь принадлежит мне, – сказал Джим, однако ситуацию это не спасло. Всё стало только хуже.

– И давно она принадлежит вам? – задала новый вопрос Эллис Тёрнер. – Вы же прекрасно знаете, что в Академии запрещено принимать любые подарки от кадетов. На первый раз я вас простила, – добавила она, вероятно имея в виду злосчастную медаль, – но во второй раз я приму меры.

И следующее, что увидел Джим, это как его подарок, как его прекрасный бесценный кулёк с загадочным содержимым стремительно перекочевал в руки Эллис Тёрнер. Оставалось только поразиться её мастерству, с такой ловкостью ей было самое место за карточным столом, а не в ректорском кресле, но это замечание Джим решил оставить при себе.

– Произошла ошибка, – попытался объяснить Кирк, с ужасом понимая, что ещё минута – и зелёный бантик вместе подарком старпома навсегда сделает ему ручкой, сгинув в недрах ректорского кабинета, – кадеты здесь ни при чём. Этот подарок... – «дал мне Спок» застряло в глубинах его голосовых связок.

Нет, конечно, можно было бы сказать правду, но что-то подсказывало Джиму, что сейчас лучше даже не пытаться. Потому что фразы, начинающиеся с «вулканцы не...», он и без того слышал в количестве. Не хватало ещё получить клеймо лжеца. Джим замолчал, а Джейн за спиной матери победоносно улыбнулась. Похоже, Кирк попал в окружение, и превосходящие силы противника праздновали победу.

– Я так и думала, – подытожила разговор Эллис Тёрнер, и звонок на занятие погребальным колоколом отозвался в ушах Джима. – Идите на занятие, мистер Кирк. Мисс Тёрнер, вас это так же касается. – Рыжеволосая ректорша послала дочери тёплую улыбку и, развернувшись, зашагала прочь от лекторской аудитории.

Джим с тоской поглядел ей в спину. Это была катастрофа! Просто катастрофа!

[](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2535034/c6aad10b)

Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, чтобы вернуть зелёный бантик истинному владельцу, то есть себе. А ещё зарубить на носу и запомнить как устав Звёздного Флота – никогда, никогда больше не приближаться к Гарри Митчеллу без веской причины.

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563920/86f27eb3)

У Спока болело ухо, а ещё горло и, кажется, шея не поворачивалась в правую сторону. Но он сам выбрал стезю страданий и трудностей, а потому нечего было жаловаться.

Ритуал Кh’knerla’th был древнейшей традицией постсураковских времён, он помогал вступившим на путь эмоционального сдерживания вулканцам понять, кто кому является t'hy'la, а кто нет. Как раз то, что было необходимо в случае Спока и Джима. Конечно, в идеале ритуал проводился с использованием подсознания, и чисто теоретически Спок вчера всё устроил правильно. Не имея в Академии Звёздного Флота других ассоциативных элементов, относящихся к его Родине, он подарил капитану портативный климат-контроль, встроенный в вулканскую маску и обеспечивающий потенциального партнёра Спока всем спектром климатической системы того места, где он родился и вырос. Так что Джим имел уникальную возможность провести ночь в горячей пустыне, однако если бы они подходили друг к другу как положено, несмотря на видовые различия, эти условия капитан перенёс бы более чем благополучно, две ночи имел бы здоровый сон и приятные сновидения, в наилучшем случае относящиеся к его суженному. Как, собственно, и Спок – ведь ему для равновесия пришлось тоже принять участие в ритуале. Все очень логично, не подкопаешься.

Только вот в отличие от центральной провинции на Вулкане, родина Джима, Айова, имела континентальный климат. Дабы получить чистый результат, Споку пришлось брать среднегодовую температуру и влажность той местности, которая долгое время для капитана была домом, что составляло пятьдесят одну целую и восемь десятых по Фаренгейту или одиннадцать градусов выше нуля по Цельсию при крайне высокой влажности. Надо ли говорить, что уснуть Споку так и не удалось, как и помедитировать – ведь сидеть на полу было холодно. Лежать на кровати тоже было холодно, но, уничтожив все щели между кроватью и одеялом, Спок всё-таки смог дотянуть до утра.

К счастью, ритуал охватывал лишь ночное время суток, логично поясняя это тем, что днём нормальные вулканцы не спят, а потому сны, овеянные своими увлеченностями, так и не возникают. Однако лучше от этого Споку не стало. Он с тоской закрыл холодный грот, именуемой своей комнатой, в надежде сегодняшней ночью непременно раздобыть сон про Джима и, впитывая тепло каждой клеточкой своей кожи, устремился на поиски капитана. Если его ночь обернулась полным провалом, то, может быть, хотя бы Джим с честью прошёл первый этап испытания и сейчас немедленно докажет Споку, что они t'hy'la? 

Капитан нашёлся сразу. Немного бледный и на порядок менее улыбчивый, чем обычно, он гонял свою группу по стадиону Академии. Видимо, в понятии капитана именно так должны были выглядеть нормальные практические занятия. Передвигаясь исключительно по залитым солнечным светом дорожкам и мягко огибая любые тени, Спок приковылял к Джиму.

– Доброе удро, кабидан, – поздоровался Спок, невольно вздрогнув от глубины своего гнусавого баса. Что-то явно было не так.

– О, Спок, здравствуй! – на взгляд Спока, даже чересчур радостно отозвался Джим, отправив кадетов преодолевать очередные два километра по стадиону. – Ну, как дела?

Вообще-то, этот вопрос Спок намеревался задать первым, но пришлось на время сдержать свои порывы.

– Удовледворидельно, – осторожно ответил он, стараясь не выдать себя красноречивым шмыганьем носа. – А как у вас? Привыкли к своей новой комнаде? – добавил он, пытаясь тем самым навести капитана на разговор о прошедшей ночи. В мечтах Спок уже рисовал манящие картины того, как бесхитростный Джим выложит ему историю их совместных прогулок в увольнительной, явившихся ему во сне, ну, или хотя бы совместной работы на «Энтерпрайзе». Неясные образы желанного вулканца тоже годились. Не говоря уже о более пикантных вариантах близкого контакта. 

Но Джим, похоже, не был настолько проницателен.

– Комнате? – переспросил он, в задумчивости нахмурив брови. – Ну, да. Там четыре стены и есть окно. Думаю, что привык.

Однако Споку такое объяснение было без надобности. В его комнате тоже было четыре стены и окно, а ещё от холода мебель была готова покрыться инеем. Как и сам обитающий внутри вулканец.

– И что? – вновь нанёс прицельный удар Спок. – Хорошо вам там спится? Приснилось что-нибудь особенное? – «Например, вы и я... вместе», – немедленно добавил внутренний голосок. 

Спок затаил дыхание, в надежде услышать заветные слова, но Джим вновь разбил в прах все его мечты.

– Честно говоря, не помню, – пожал плечами Джим и заговорщическим тоном поведал вулканцу. – Знаешь, я ведь часами сижу в библиотеке, готовлюсь к занятиям, так что прихожу и просто валюсь без сил. Не думал, что преподавательство будет отнимать столько моего времени. Ты можешь мной гордиться!

Джим заглянул Споку в глаза, по-видимому рассчитывая на заслуженный комплимент, но сейчас все ментальные усилия Спока были направлены только на то, чтобы не чихнуть на глазах у пробегающих мимо кадетов. Определённо, что-то в его плане дало сбой. Даже будучи самым толстокожим человеком в мире, Джим не мог бы не среагировать на то, что температура в комнате поднялась до тридцати шести градусов по Цельсию. Спок сначала хотел остановиться на стандартных тридцати четырёх, но чего не сделаешь ради личной жизни? А теперь получалось, что либо они с Джимом не были предназначены друг к другу, либо портативный прибор климат-контроля в вулканской маске не сработал так, как надо. Естественно, Спок решил остановиться на втором варианте.

– Вы ведь поставили мой подарок рядом с кровадью? – с надеждой спросил Спок, решив зайти в своих изысканиях с другой стороны.

– Спок, ты мог бы и не спрашивать, – мило улыбнулся Джим, вдруг страшно заинтересовавшись процессом бега своих кадетов. Спок лишь краем глаза заметил спину удаляющейся дочери Эллис Тёрнер, бегущей практически в плотную с тем самым пареньком, что подарил Джиму медаль.

– Вам ведь он понравилзя? Я имею в виду подарок, – чувствуя какую-то смутную недосказанность, уточнил Спок, начиная испытывать некоторый дискомфорт от отсутствия бумажных салфеток.

– Даже не сомневайся! – горячо ответил Джим, отчего-то снова отведя взгляд к пробегающим мимо группкам запыхавшихся пареньков. – Очень классная, э-э-э, вещь. Спасибо тебе огромное.

– Я бы ходел позмодредь, вписываедся ли эдод сувенир в интерьер вашей спальни, езли вы не продив, – ну вот, он это сказал, напросился к Джиму в гости, чтобы избавиться от всех параноидальных мыслей и убедиться, что на территории капитана ритуал проходит в надлежащем качестве. В отличие от спальни Спока. От некоторой взволнованности его предложение прозвучало не совсем членораздельно. Несомненно, именно по этой причине Джим на мгновение нахмурился.

– Ты хочешь прийти ко мне в комнату? – уточнил он, и по его тону невозможно было понять, какую гамму эмоций он испытывает.

– Сегодня, – подтвердил Спок, ощущая себя самым что ни есть непорядочным вулканцем с эмоциональной и физической фиксацией на одном конкретном капитане. На лице Джима сменилось несколько выражений одновременно, однако на слове «вечером» он решительно сказал «да».

– Конечно же, приходи, – бодро ответил Джим, активно изображая восторг по поводу новообразовавшихся планов на свободное время. – Я буду тебе очень рад!

Взгляд Спока задержался на задорной улыбке капитана несколько дольше, чем того требовали приличия, однако в последнее время это стало скорее нормой, чем аномалией. А потом, несомненно от облегчения, что ситуация снова под контролем, Спок разразился чередой звонких чиханий.

– Эй-эй, полегче! – Джим галантно поддержал Спока за локоть, пока тот выдавал одну очередь чиханий за другой. – Я так и понял, что ты где-то подхватил простуду. – На, держи, – к вящему облегчению, в кармане Кирка оказался свёрнутый носовой платок. Спок с благодарностью припал к нему носом. – Может, тебе сходить к доктору? А в гости ко мне придёшь завтра? Клянусь, я не обижусь!

– Нед-нед, – настойчиво отказался Спок. Слизь, текущая из носа, была недостаточно серьёзным препятствием на пути к счастью в личной жизни, чтобы там Джим ни думал. – К тому же мне негогда ходить к догдору. У меня впереди занядия у первокурснигов.

– Да что ты говоришь! – поразился Джим и метнул ещё один неопределенный взгляд в сторону Гарри Митчелла и его блондинистой спутницы, по-видимому, в попытке определить степень их заинтересованности забегом. – Знаешь что. У меня появилась идея!

На лице Кирка мгновенно нарисовалась та самая улыбка, которая обычно не сулила ничего хорошего.

– Идея, кабидан? – переспросил Спок, активно мучая свой быстро распухающий нос платком Джима.

– Вот, именно! – отозвался капитан, сияя словно начищенная медаль. – Раз ты заболел, то твоё занятие проведу я. Правда, здорово?

Ничего здорового Спок в этом не видел.

– Не уверен, чдо так можно, – сказал он и потёр пальцем левый глаз. У него что? Начинался конъюнктивит? – Профессор Тёрнер этого не одобрид.

– Профессор Тёрнер об этом не узнает, – парировал Джим и положил свою руку на плечо Спока, с явным желанием там её и оставить. – Давай, соглашайся, я был одним из лучших в группе по астрофизике. Посмотрю учебник и расскажу твоим ребятишкам про варп-поля не хуже тебя. А ты сможешь часок подремать в своей комнате.

Джим подмигнул Споку, а Спок попытался не содрогнуться от перспективы возвращения в арктический холод своего жилища. Но здравое зерно в рассуждениях капитана всё же имелось. Ему и правда не хотелось проводить занятие в таком состоянии. Вулканская раса бороздила космические просторы тысячу лет, и Спок не собирался позорить своих великих предков, представ перед кадетами с распухшим носом и слезящимися глазами. 

– Думаю, я соглашусь на ваше предложение, – наконец сказал Спок Джиму, ощущая, как рука капитана мягко скользит по его плечу. – Но к себе не пойду, а буду рядом и в случае необходимосди вмешаюсь в процесс.

– Замётано, – отозвался вмиг повеселевший капитан. Он нежно провёл рукой по спине вулканца и с довольным видом развернулся в сторону стадиона. Судя по всему, он, как и Спок, иногда очень любил компромиссы.

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563921/d69cf707)

«Влип, как же он влип!» Джим стоял рядом с принимающим солнечные ванные вулканцем и продолжал излучать радость и довольство, всеми силами скрывая истинное положение дел. Непостижимо, Спок сам, абсолютно добровольно, напросился к нему в комнату! Конечно, это могло быть последствием его простуды – кто знает, как действует насморк на работу мозга самой логичной расы Галактики. Но Джим верил, что этот поступок был продиктован исключительно привязанностью старпома к своему капитану и неистовым желанием эту привязанность развить в нечто большее, а не начальной стадией разжижения мозга. А Джим, идиот, посеял единственную вещь, которую Спок ему когда-либо дарил. Судя по допросу, учинённому им, вещь была действительно важная и очень ценная. И, возможно, должна была намекнуть Джиму, что пришла пора перейти от томных вздохов в тишине каюты к решительным действиям.

[](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2550121/2b1f1bb2)

– Вот чёрт, – в сердцах воскликнул Джим, не в силах поверить, что, вместо того чтобы искренне носиться от радости по зелёной травке стадиона, он стоит и думает, как бы не допустить Спока до своей спальни. Это же абсолютно противоречило его естеству! И шло вразрез с весьма неплатоническими желаниями, одолевавшими его уже не первый год!

– Вы что-то сказали, капидан? – прогнусавил Спок, постепенно наливаясь зеленцой под солнечными лучами, как молодой весенний побег. Если бы он не теребил в руках подаренный Джимом носовой платочек, то выглядел бы абсолютно здоровым. Солнце явно шло ему на пользу.

– А, не обращай внимания, – весело подмигнул ему Джим, стараясь держать руки подальше от старпома, хотя ему так и хотелось прижать вулканца к себе и устроить прогревание своим телом.

– Вы очень много уделяете внимания кадету Митчеллу, – внезапно выдал Спок. Похоже, простуда никак не повлияла на его наблюдательность. – У вас какие-то виды на этого студента?

– Ну да, по желанию попасть на борт «Энтерпрайза» он переплюнет всех кадетов Академии вместе взятых, – промямлил Джим, давая себе мысленно оплеуху. Неужели все его сомнения были написаны на лице? Он так сосредоточился на проблеме подарка Спока и вопросе его возвращения, что совершенно забыл об окружении. Джейн Тёрнер наверняка теперь тоже заметила его пристальный взгляд, оттого и не отстает от мальца ни на сантиметр. Что же, на занятии Спока будут присутствовать только первокурсники, уж тогда-то он и переговорит с Митчеллом с глазу на глаз. Главное – придумать адекватный повод. Конечно, Джим поклялся себе не подходить к пареньку без надобности, но теперь у него просто не было выбора. И если он не мог забрать подарок Спока, сказав Эллис Тёрнер правду, то нужно было просто дать ей то, чего она хотела.

– Итак, – продолжил Джим самым что ни на есть беззаботным тоном, – что вы сейчас проходите по астрофизике? Эволюцию звёзд? Физику чёрных дыр? Магнитогидродинамику?

– Они первокурсники, Джим, – с укором сказал ему Спок, по-видимому начиная сомневаться в способности своего капитана справиться с поставленной задачей, – всего лишь астроспектроскопию.

Джим попытался не закатить глаза. Зато теперь кое-что стало проясняться. И его план по привлечению Гарри Митчелла к спасению будущих отношений с вулканцем начинал обретать форму.

Следующие несколько минут он провёл, уткнувшись носом в падд и воскрешая в памяти математическое описание эффекта Доплера и увлекательные особенности теории красного смещения. Спок, конечно же, стоял рядом и практически дышал ему в ухо, что процессу никак не способствовало, однако по истечению собственного занятия Джим был абсолютно уверен, что его идея жизнеспособна, феерична и абсолютно гениальна.

– Ну, что же, – сказал Джим притихшим первокурсникам, когда ровно через сорок минут в ореоле важности и невозмутимости занял место за кафедрой вместо старпома, – сегодня мы с вами изучим основы спектрального анализа, и я обещаю, вам понравится!

И ведь не обманул. Почти целый час он самозабвенно рассказывал определения, вычитанные в учебнике и рисовал на доске формулы, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы все успели их записать. Спок при этом, словно нахохлившийся голубь, сидел на самой верхотуре амфитеатра и острым взглядом взирал на метания Джима у доски, не оставляя сомнений, что стоит капитану хотя бы занести руку, чтобы написать не ту букву, как Кирк сядет за парту рядом с кадетами, а потом ещё и сдаст экзамен лично Споку. Последнее было не так уж плохо, однако у Джима имелись другие планы на окончание этой лекции.

– А теперь, друзья, – сказал он, положив лазерную указку рядом с собой, – пришло время для практической части. Уверен, что вы старались запомнить всё, что мы сейчас изучали. Но ведь нет ничего лучше практической демонстрации, правда?

Аудитория взволнованно зашушукалась, а Спок на верхотуре напрягся. Джим так и видел, как брови вулканца задвигались по лбу, отражая активную работу мозга. Но Джим уже сел на любимые рельсы и готов был ехать в далекие дали навстречу солнцу, миру и взаимной любви. Тем более рядовые занятия первокурсников, в отличие от высших курсов, не транслировались в филиалы Академии на другие планеты, так что с чистой совестью можно было себе это позволить.

– Кто готов изобразить красный участок спектра? – серьёзно спросил он, и вверх взметнулась почти сотня рук, так что Джиму пришлось поднапрячься с выбором, ведь красные кители позволяли любому кадету канонично вписаться в картину предстоящего действа. 

А вот с жёлтым, оранжевым и зелёным участками всё было не так радужно. Но Джим решил эту проблему, избрав в качестве добровольцев четырёх симпатичных блондинок, пятерых рыжих красоток и троих вулканцев, от гордости приобретших нужный цвет, совсем такой же, как Спок, когда они вдвоем застряли в трубе Джеффри пару месяцев назад. Сладкие воспоминания!

Между тем андорианцев среди кадетов не оказалось, так что синий участок спектра закономерно отошёл к синекожим андроидам, а фиолетовый обыграла парочка кадетов с умопомрачительными причёсками нежно-сиреневого цвета. Так что по итогу Джим остался доволен собранной командой, вытянувшейся по прямой от одного конца лекционной аудитории до другого.

– Ну, и конечно, мне нужна спектральная линия! – громогласно объявил Джим, стараясь не смотреть на Спока, который наверняка уже был в глубоком обмороке или же на пути к нему. – И ею будет... – Джим внимательно обвёл взглядом аудиторию, хотя его план включал только одну кандидатуру, – Гарри Митчелл!

Похоже, не один Спок сейчас находился в глубоком обмороке, понадобилось по крайней мере три минуты, чтобы паренёк выбрался из-за стола и на негнущихся от великой радости ногах приблизился к Джиму, который уже подготовил для него работу.

– Как мы все сегодня узнали, – объяснил Джим, – при удалении космического объекта от наблюдателя его спектральные линии смещаются в красную сторону, а при приближении переходят в синий участок. Вот именно это мы с мистером Митчеллом сейчас и продемонстрируем. Итак, мистер Митчелл, – стараясь отразить важность момента, добавил Кирк. – Я – объект, и я удаляюсь! А вы – спектральная линия, и вы движетесь... куда?

– К-к-к красному участку спектра? – наконец справившись с собой, ответил Митчелл.

Джим благодушно кивнул, как он и думал, студенты уже всё поняли и запомнили, осталось только закрепить эффект.

– Совершенно верно, кадет. Двигайтесь!

Митчелл вместе с товарищами, изображающими спектр, выпучил глаза. Очевидно, в научных инсталляциях до этого момента они не участвовали. Где-то наверху завозился Спок, по всей видимости решая, упущен ли момент для пресечения подобного рода демонстраций окончательно или ещё нет, а также оценивая степень приближения данного действа к определению балагана, и в довесок – вероятность собственной вербовки в ряды участников спектра, если он попытается всё это безобразие немедленно остановить.

– Кадет Митчелл, объект в лице меня продолжает удаляться, – настойчиво повторил Джим. Наконец парень понял, что от него требовалось, и, словно заяц, спугнутый лисой, метнулся в сторону людей красного участка. – А теперь приближаюсь, – медленно продолжил Кирк. И Митчелл, круто развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, рванул обратно.

Следующие десять минут прошли в полной тишине аудитории, где монотонно звучал голос Джима: «удаляюсь, ещё удаляюсь, приближаюсь, удаляюсь, снова приближаюсь, а теперь опять удаляюсь». Несчастный Митчелл, как блоха на раскалённой сковороде, метался от одного участка импровизированного спектра к другому. Спок же так и остался наверху, то ли сражённый наповал смекалкой Джима, то ли пребывая в молчаливой забастовке против таких педагогических приёмов. Хотя против эффективности этих самых приёмов у него не должно было быть никаких аргументов, Джим готов был зуб отдать, что теперь кадеты запомнят теорию красного смещения на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А не это ли самая главная задача любого педагога?

Где-то в коридоре прозвенел звонок, ознаменовавший конец занятия и, как следствие, завершение инсталляции. Обессиленный Митчелл после забега по стадиону и выполнения (надо сказать, очень успешного) роли спектральной линии рухнул на свой стул. Собственно, это Джиму и нужно было: пока бурная река галдящих первокурсников выливалась в коридор, Митчелл даже и не думал убегать из аудитории, чтобы тут же попасть в хищные лапки Джейн Тёрнер. И если кто спросит, Джим тут был совершенно ни при чём. Всему виной образовательный процесс, не более.

Рядом послышалось влажное сопение, не иначе как Спок рискнул сойти с небес на землю.

– Ну как, спорим на что угодно, теперь твои студенты все как один сдадут на отлично сегодняшнюю тему? – самодовольно улыбнулся Джим, чувствуя себя отвратительнейшим образом за то, что собирался сделать в скорейшем времени.

– Возможно, – кивнул Спок, к нетерпению Джима даже не выказывая никаких признаков готовности покинуть аудиторию, зато вдруг переставший гнусавить смертельным образом, – однако я смею сказать, если бы все занятия в Академии проходили бы подобным образом, студенты сошли бы с ума на первой же неделе.

– Ты просто завидуешь моему умению объяснять всё быстро и доступно, – Джим подмигнул и слегка пихнул Спока локтём. Конечно, ему хотелось продлить диалог, выудив у Спока пару-тройку комплиментов его уму и сообразительности, однако ситуация требовала скорых действий, и, увы, Джиму надо было избавиться от общества старпома немедленно. – Спок, ты ведь собираешься сейчас на обед? Не займёшь нам столик? А я пока проверю, как тут кадет, а то он как-то неважно выглядит. – Джим указал на макушку уткнувшегося носом в столешницу парты Митчелла. Спок перевёл задумчивый взгляд с парня на Джима и обратно, однако никаких возражений озвучивать не стал.

И правильно сделал. Потому что у Джима было буквально десять минут перемены, чтобы воплотить в жизнь задуманное.

– Ну, как вы себя чувствуете, кадет? – спросил он Гарри Митчелла, когда убедился, что Спок грациозно выплыл из аудитории. – Не слишком я вас загонял?

– Ну, что вы, мистер Кирк, – немедленно ответил паренёк, взлетев над партой по стойке смирно и, честно говоря, немного напугав Джима неистребимым энтузиазмом. Хотя как раз вот против этого-то он и не должен был особо возражать.

– Тогда у меня есть к вам небольшая просьба. Маленькое такое поручение личного свойства. – Джим на пару миллиметров раздвинул большой и указательный палец, надеясь, что в достаточной степени обрисовал незначительность своих притязаний.

– Всё, что угодно, мистер Кирк, – немедленно отозвался Гарри Митчелл и вновь рухнул на свой стул, готовый внимать просьбам своего кумира.

Ну, что ж, это был его шанс. Джим огляделся по сторонам и, стараясь придать своему голосу будничный тон, заявил:

– Вам нужно попасть на приём к ректору Тёрнер и забрать у неё для меня одну вещь. – А потом, убедившись, что Митчелл не собирается протестовать против таких просьб сильнее, чем разразившись нервной икотой, добавил: – У нас с миссис Тёрнер возникло недопонимание, и у неё оказался предмет, отданный мне профессором Споком. Теперь мне нужно его вернуть, а вам сделать всего ничего – сказать ректору, что эта вещь принадлежала вам и вот теперь она вам позарез нужна. Опознать её вы сможете по зелёному бантику, – закончил Джим свою пламенную речь, очень надеясь, что под словом «её» Митчелл определил подарок Спока, а не ректора Академии.

– И это всё? – спросил через секунду Гарри Митчелл, повергнув Джима в очередной культурный шок. Похоже, Академия Звёздного Флота приняла в свои ряды мастера шпионажа и комбинатора похлеще самого Джима. Насколько это хорошо, лучше сейчас было не задумываться.

– Всё, – осторожно ответил Кирк, надеясь, что не откроет таким образом путь к вопросам, на которые у него не было ответа. – Как только закончите, я буду рад получить эту вещь назад и выразить вам свою искреннюю и неиссякаемую благодарность.

И без того горящие полным энтузиазмом глаза Митчелла вспыхнули адским пламенем алчности.

– Даю слово, я выполню ваше поручение! Не успеете произнести мою фамилию трижды, я уже вам всё принесу!

– Замечательно, кадет, – Джим осторожно улыбнулся, стараясь сдерживать рвение Митчелла на балансирующей грани адекватности, – только ещё одна мизерная просьба. – Парнишка ободряюще кивнул. Очевидно, он получал неземное наслаждение от чувства значимости для своего кумира. – Крайне желательно вернуть мне мою собственность так, чтобы никто этого не видел. Хорошо?

– Вы не пожалеете, что попросили помощи у меня! – жизнерадостно заявил Митчелл, вскочив и снова приняв стойку смирно. – Всё сделаю по высшему разряду.

– Вот и замечательно, – ответил Джим. Скоро он вернёт себе кулёк Спока, и уж тогда неожиданный вечер в компании вулканца обязательно будет незабываемым!

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563920/86f27eb3)

Спок прогулялся по парку, а потом зашёл на стадион. Затем он снова прогулялся по парку, но на стадион решил не ходить. Честно говоря, и в первый раз делать ему там было нечего, но не мог же он ввалиться к Джиму в гости сразу после занятий?

Находясь под влиянием простуды и наобещав капитану, что он придёт к нему вечером, Спок совершил стратегическую ошибку – не определил конкретное время визита, и теперь наматывал круги вокруг студенческого городка, решая, какой именно период времени можно считать «вечером»: до захода солнца или всё-таки после.

Хотя, если поразмыслить, этим он убивал сразу двух зайцев: сокращал время пребывания в холодной пещере своей комнаты и, прибыв к Джиму позже, мог удостовериться в правильном расположении вулканской маски непосредственно перед отходом того ко сну. Проблема заключалась в другом: вместе с убийством зайцев Спок вполне мог разбудить в капитане какого-нибудь другого более отважного зверя с совершенно определёнными потребностями. Однако риск в его ситуации был обоснован, и Спок был уверен, что в случае необходимости сумеет сказать капитану решительное «нет», ну, или хотя бы менее решительное «не сейчас, Джим».

Эта мысль вселила в Спока уверенность, и он почти дошёл до преподавательского корпуса, когда лоб в лоб столкнулся с дочерью Эллис Тёрнер.

– Ох, простите, профессор, – сказала она с милой улыбкой на губах, – я такая неуклюжая. А знаете, я как раз думала о вас.

– Вот как? – спросил Спок, так и не определив, хорошо это или плохо.

– Именно так!– согласилась Джейн. – Я хотела прояснить один вопрос. А правда, что сегодняшнее занятие по астрофизике у первокурсников вместо вас провёл мистер Кирк?

Она вновь сладко улыбнулась, а Спок постарался сдержать вздох обречённости. Похоже, весть о феерических инновациях Джима облетела уже всю Академию, и теперь ему предстояло выступать в качестве живого свидетеля того исторического занятия.

– Совершенно верно, мисс Тёрнер, – вынужден был признать Спок, надеясь, что на том разговор и завершится. Но не тут-то было!

– И он действительно попросил именно кадета Митчелла изображать спектральную линию? – продолжала допытываться Джейн, почему-то сделав упор на слове «именно», а не на «спектральную линию». На вкус Спока, как раз последнее вызывало больше вопросов. Но что он смыслил в поведении молодых девушек, если не мог разобраться в собственной голове?

– Так оно и было, – вновь совершенно правдиво ответил Спок, в очередной раз пожалев, что вулканцам лгать не полагалось, – и могу заметить, мистер Митчелл с честью справился с предложенным заданием, а мистер Кирк остался им чрезвычайно доволен.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – пробурчала куда-то в сторону Джейн Тёрнер, а потом неожиданно выудила из сумки небольшой белый конверт. – Вот, не могли бы вы передать это мистеру Кирку?

Говорить, что эта просьба удивила Спока, было бы ошибкой, однако преподавательский долг брал своё.

– Что это? – фирменным эмоционально нейтральным тоном поинтересовался он, впрочем, нелогично пытаясь просканировать загадочный конверт обычным зрением. Уж очень подозрительно старомодно он выглядел.

– А, – небрежно пожав плечами, ответила Джейн Тёрнер, – всего лишь домашнее задание, которое я должна была сдать сегодня утром, но не успела.

Спок в недоумении задрал левую бровь. Времена, когда кадеты сдавали рукописные работы преподавателям в Академии, минули ещё… Да не было таких времён никогда!

– Оч-чень интересно, – слегка прогнусавив, сообщил он, всё-таки принимая конверт из девичьих ручек. В конце концов, не ранее как сегодня днём не он ли был свидетелем феерической инсталляции теории красного смещения, которая аналогичным образом не имела места в Академии с момента её создания? По какой-нибудь немыслимой причине (такое студенты точно не забудут, зуб даю!) Джим мог вернуть образовательный процесс в каменный век, с него могло статься.

– Понимаете, – Джейн скромно потупила взор, – мистера Кирка очень нелегко найти в свободное от занятий время. Это удаётся немногим. Но, думаю, вы увидите его гораздо быстрее меня.

Что же, в этом была доля истины, которую Спок собирался подтвердить на своём собственном примере в скорейшем времени.

– Я отдам мистеру Кирку ваш конверт.

– Вы меня очень выручите, – поблагодарила девушка и, дабы не отвлекать профессорское внимание от текущих задач, быстренько растворилась в послезакатных сумерках.

Повертев в руках конверт без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, Спок отправился в жилую преподавательскую зону. Теперь у него появилась причина заявиться к Джиму немедленно, однако путь к заветной комнате был более тернист, чем могло показаться изначально.

– Кадет, объясните мне, почему я постоянно и везде вас встречаю, – поинтересовался Спок у занёсшего над дверью руку Гарри Митчелла, который по необъяснимой причине крутился аккурат возле комнаты Джима.

Митчелл на мгновение смутился, а потом отрапортовал чётким голосом:

– Не могу знать, профессор! Я пришёл к мистеру Кирку, – и быстро-быстро убрал за спину левую руку, заставив Спока в очередной раз задрать вверх левую бровь. Складывалось такое ощущение, что за два дня учебных занятий у всей Академии внезапно образовались какие-то личные дела с капитаном. Причём учебным временем эти дела не ограничивались.

– И зачем же вы к нему пришли? – стараясь сохранить полное хладнокровие, спросил Спок. Это был простой вопрос, требующий простого ответа, но почему-то он ввёл Митчелла в глубокий ступор.

– Я принёс кое-что капитану, – наконец ответил парнишка и затравленно посмотрел на всё ещё закрытую дверь.

– И что же это «кое-что»? – вновь спросил Спок, понимая, что начинает терять терпение. Было абсолютно несправедливо ошиваться снаружи комнаты Джима, когда уже сейчас можно было весьма плодотворно проводить время внутри. – Вы принесли ему своё домашние задание? – и для примера Спок покрутил перед носом кадета белым конвертом Джейн Тёрнер.

– Нет, кое-что другое, – очень загадочно ответил Митчелл, спрятав за спиной вторую руку. А Спок, если и рассчитывал получить развёрнутый ответ, то глубоко ошибся в своих расчётах.

– В таком случае, ваше дело может подождать до утра, – резюмировал он, – и я вас больше не задерживаю. – Что недвусмысленно означало: «Марш в свою комнату». Но, похоже, намёков Митчелл не понимал.

– Но я не могу, – вскинулся он, – я должен попасть к капитану. Я ему обещал. Конечно, я должен был прийти раньше, но кто же мог знать, что в кабинете у профессора Тёрнер будут проверять систему отопления. Представляете, говорят, утром у неё там было словно в русской бане, даже андорианские азалии пожухли.

Митчелл нервно хмыкнул и замолчал, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Спока. Может, его последнее заявление несло какой-то основополагающий сакральный смысл, но углубляться в личные переживания кадета у Спока не было никакого резона, впрочем, как и обсуждать тяготы судьбы андорианских азалий.

– Если вы должны были прийти раньше, но не пришли, значит, дело не такое срочное, – подвёл логичный итог всей этой истории Спок. – Решите все ваши вопросы завтра, а пока ваше «кое-что» вполне может остаться у вас. Вы свободны, кадет. Доброго вам вечера, – самым непреклонным тоном добавил он, чтобы у непонятливого мальца не возникло ни малейшего сомнения в том, что конкретно он сейчас должен сделать.

Митчелл неуверенно сделал пару шагов по направлению к выходу, всё так же что-то активно пряча от глаз Спока, побеждёно оглянулся, понял, что ситуация нисколько не изменилась, и медленно, словно хромой калека, поплёлся из преподавательского корпуса.

«И пусть, – подумал Спок, – преподаватели тоже нуждаются в личной жизни». А потому, оставшись один на один с запертой дверью, ведущую в спальню Джима, Спок медленно выдохнул, сосредоточенно поправил чёрный китель и решительно позвонил.

Ответа пришлось ждать меньше секунды.

– О, ну наконец-то! – выпалил, появившийся Джим, от силы любви чуть ли не вывалившись в коридор. – Спок? – отчего-то последнее слово он произнёс уже не таким радостно-восторженным тоном. Хотя нет, скорее всего, Споку просто это померещилось в силу его чрезмерной эмоциональной заинтересованности в предстоящей миссии.

– Я пришёл в соответствии с нашей с вами дневной договорённостью, – на всякий случай напомнил он. Не могло же дело, порученное Митчеллу, быть важнее их совместного времяпрепровождения? Или могло?

– Ты молодец, – похвалил Джим и с кряхтением потянулся, упершись руками в дверной косяк, начисто перегородив собой проход в заветную комнату. И всё бы ничего, да только оголившаяся полоска кожи на животе капитана немедленно выветрила из головы Спока первостепенную причину его столь позднего визита. – Чудный вечер, не так ли?

– Я склонен с тобой согласиться, Джим. – Спок переступил с ноги на ногу и пошевелил бровями, надеясь всё-таки навести распластавшегося в дверном проёме Кирка на очевидную мысль о приглашении внутрь. Но, похоже, данный коридор напрочь отбивал у людей смекалку, приходилось говорить исключительно прямолинейно и даже это не могло служить гарантией полного и безоговорочного взаимопонимания.

– Так ты не против, если я войду? – задал он ещё один наводящий вопрос.

Но Джим отчего-то на него не ответил, а лишь таинственно улыбнулся. Продолжая колыхаться в дверном проёме, словно летучая мышь, и гипнотизируя вулканца неуставным видом задравшегося кителя, он вдруг зародил в мозгу Спока тревожную мысль. А что, если этот вечер закончится совсем не так, как он его себе успел представить?


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563921/d69cf707)

«Влип, как же он влип!» Стоп, кажется, это уже было.

Тогда: «Катастрофа! Просто катастрофа!» Впрочем, нет, это тоже уже было.

Значит: «Кошмар, ужас и безысходность!» Вот этого точно не было, хотя сути нисколько не меняло.

Джим стоял напротив Спока и не мог поверить, что дошёл до того, чтобы грудью защищать проход в свою комнату вместо того, чтобы напропалую флиртовать с вулканцем и всячески доказывать ему свою живейшую заинтересованность. А всё Гарри Митчелл виноват! Не нужно было доверять ему столь ответственное задание. Ещё в обед у Джима закрались сомнения, что он не появится, произнеси он его имя хоть миллион раз. К вечеру сомнения превратились в огромный снежный ком паники, но и тогда Кирк решил дать пареньку шанс. И вот посмотрите, что из этого вышло!

– Значит, я могу пройти в твою комнату? – вновь спросил Спок, заставив мозг Джима вскипеть от возможных вариантов.

– Э-э-э, вообще-то, нет! – в итоге ляпнул Джим.

– Нет? Почему нет? – удивился Спок.

А Кирк задал себе тот же вопрос. Но не мог же он сказать вулканцу, что его подарок не стоит рядом с кроватью, потому что его забрала Эллис Тёрнер, которая решила, что он хотел подарить его Джейн, потому что три года назад состоял с ней в отношениях, которые закончились историей с Кобаяши Мару, которое он взломал для того, чтобы...

– Знаешь, – медленно протянул Джим, давая себе дополнительные миллисекунды на размышление, – я тут собрался уходить! Не представляешь, внезапно образовалось очень важное дело! Просто вопрос жизни и смерти!

– Чьей жизни? – заволновался Спок, похоже, решив общаться с капитаном исключительно вопросами.

И поделом! Джим сам был во всём виноват!

– Моей жизни. Профессиональной, – вновь протянул Кирк и как можно крепче вцепился в дверной косяк. – Я понял, что мне просто необходимо прямо сейчас пойти в библиотеку.

– Вот как, – глаза старпома отнюдь не вспыхнули пониманием, но зато в них отразилось что-то другое. – Тогда я могу подождать тебя в твоей комнате, пока ты будешь в библиотеке.

Похоже, Спок решил, что это отличная идея. Но отличной она совсем не была.

– Исключено! – быстро среагировал Джим и, предвосхищая очередное «почему?», твёрдо заявил: – Потому что ты пойдёшь со мной!

Предвосхитить очевидное «зачем?», впрочем, у него не получилось.

– Мне нужны твои лингвистические навыки! – выпалил Кирк, физически ощущая, что снова ступил на тропу бесконтрольного развития очередной проблемы. – Пошли-пошли, это того стоит.

– Но я не могу! – возмутился Спок, едва ли не держась за и так узурпированный дверной косяк. – Мне нужно к тебе в комнату! Прямо сейчас.

Что уж и говорить, от растерянности Джим немного ослабил хватку: Спок мог быть упрямым, но напористости в сердечных делах он точно никогда не проявлял. Ухура сама раньше жаловалась. Да и Кирк уже как-то привык считать его закостенелым скромником, а на деле Спок оказался парнем хоть куда – требовательным и таким возбуждающим… Если бы не Гарри Митчелл, Джим ни в жизни бы не ломался сейчас, как красна девица.

– Ладно тебе, перенесём твой визит на завтра. Чем нам у меня заниматься в самом деле-то? – с нервным смешком Джим отлепился от дверного косяка и мягко потянул старпома за рукав, стараясь не касаться его кожи, дабы не провоцировать на активные действия и без того разгоряченного вулканца.

– Но я… – Спок не спешил быть ведомым, – мне надо к тебе, чтобы отдать это, – быстро проговорил он, цепляясь за последнюю возможность попасть в личную обитель своего капитана, и показал какой-то белый бумажный конверт. Внутреннее «я» Джима ликовало от такой настойчивости и изобретательности, но обстоятельства были сильнее его.

– Потом, это подождёт, – Джим осторожно выхватил конверт.

– Но это срочно! – воспротивился было Спок, но Кирк не дал ему продолжить.

– Не срочнее того дела, ради которого мы идём в библиотеку. Вот, смотри, – он прищемил белую бумагу закрывшейся дверью, – как только вернусь, сразу же займусь этим. Мы ненадолго.

И потащил Спока за собой вперёд по коридору, уводя его как можно дальше одновременно и от позора разоблачения, и от будоражащей возможности узнать, что же бывает, если вулканец берёт инициативу в свои руки. Как жаль, что всё случилось так не вовремя!

– Ну, если только ненадолго, – обречённо согласился Спок и, кажется, даже ускорил шаг, чтобы быстрее очутиться в заветной библиотеке.

В результате не прошло и десяти минут, как они со старпомом оказались в огромном читальном зале, в котором, кроме них, не было ни одного живого человека. Живые вулкацы там тоже не обнаружились. Впрочем, как и представители других рас Федерации. Судя по всему, кадеты пришли к закономерному выводу, что на ночь глядя им в библиотеке делать нечего, а немногочисленные служащие рассосались по углам, вероятно решив, что двум забредшим на огонёк преподавателям они могут доверять как себе. Что очень подходило Джиму, учитывая, что ему нужно было немедленно придумать какое-нибудь серьёзное дельце часа так на три-четыре.

– Нам дальше, – решительно сказал он Споку и потянул вулканца в самую глубь бесконечных широких залов. Как преподаватель он имел свободный вход в любую часть библиотеки и за два прошедших дня успел изучить все отделения вдоль и поперёк, так что теперь точно знал место, откуда в случае чего выбираться будет труднее обычного.

– Мы идём в секцию раритетных книг? – с ноткой растерянности спросил его Спок. И Джим уверенно кивнул, стараясь не пялиться на вулканца, который в силу каких-то необычайных жизненных обстоятельств впал в состояние, близкое к тревоге. Это, надо сказать, наводило на определённые мысли, и все, как одна, неприличные.

– Мы точно успеем попасть в твою спальню до полуночи? – вновь задал вопрос вулканец и немедленно покрылся умилительной зеленцой, заставив сердце Джима запеть от радости. По всему выходило, что старпом внезапно примерил на себя роль Золушки. Правда, будь воля Джима, он бы не удовлетворился наградой в виде одной хрустальной туфельки, а постарался бы раздеть Спока более глобальным образом.

– Да-да, успеем, – нежно улыбаясь, проворковал ему Джим, и прямо от дверей нужной секции ломанулся к самому дальнему стеллажу с древними фолиантами. Ни работников библиотеки, ни тем более кадетов здесь ожидаемо не наблюдалось. Спок покорно поплёлся следом, но от очередного вопроса не удержался.

– Может, ты всё-таки объяснишь мне, что мы конкретно ищем?

Джим, конечно, объяснил бы, но в его мозгу было так же пусто, как в алкогольных запасниках Скотти после Рождества. И только одна упрямая мыслишка не давала ему покоя. Как же так получилось, что он упустил момент, когда из недотроги Спок превратится в коварного соблазнителя? Упорство вулканца всё больше поражало и восхищало, Джим давно сдерживал свои сексуальные порывы, чтобы не оскорбить чувства (да-да, именно чувства) дорогого ему вулканца. Но кто же знал, что Споку так внезапно надоест его ждать?

– Мы ищем одну книгу, – чувствуя себя последним занудой, обламывающей всем многообещающий вечер, только и сказал он, схватив с верхней полки брошюру с пожелтевшими страницами, – одну особенную книгу.

– Особенную книгу, которая... – продолжил за него Спок, вероятно, уровняв капитана с самыми бестолковыми своими кадетами.

– ...которая написана на русском, – быстро ответил Джим первое, что пришло ему в голову.

А что? Русский был ничем не хуже, чем английский или китайский. И наверняка в секции раритетных книг было достаточно много книг авторства земляков Чехова. И рыться в них можно было до окончания ремонта «Энтерпрайза».

– Я хочу, чтобы ты помог её перевести, – выдал Кирк очередную гениальную идею, заставив Спока на мгновение впасть в ступор.

– Перевести целиком? – переспроси вулканец, похоже обалдев от грядущих перспектив.

– А что? Ты не можешь?

Вообще-то, Джим ступал на опасный путь. Он был твёрдо уверен, что его старпом может сделать всё, что угодно. В том числе, потеряв терпение, пережать Джиму какой-нибудь очень чувствительный нерв и, взвалив беспомощного капитана себе на плечо, отнести к нему в комнату. От такой возможности у Джима даже закружилась голова, но лучше было не отвлекаться от текущей задачи, пока у него в мозгу ещё оставались другие образы, помимо картин себя и вулканца на узкой преподавательской кровати.

– Не проще ли было бы найти электронную версию книги и её перевод? – задал вполне предсказуемый вопрос далёкий от душевных метаний своего капитана вулканец.

– Конечно же нет, Спок! – запротестовал Джим и отодвинул для своего новоявленного переводчика стул из-за ближайшего стола, наконец-то определившись с необходимой книгой. – А как же дух времени первых исследований по ракетодинамике, романтика изучения неизведанных миров – нам же это так близко! К тому же ты шикарно выглядишь, когда читаешь что-нибудь умное, – решил польстить небывалой любовной активности вулканца Джим.

Спок сглотнул, переваривая услышанное.

– Что я должен перевести?

– Всего лишь «Исследование мировых пространств реактивными приборами» Циолковского, ну, и опубликованное дополнение к этому труду для полной картины, – бодро ответил Джим, ощущая как с каждым словом романтический флёр со стороны старпома куда-то улетучивается.

– Я должен перевести раритетную книгу, прямо сейчас, для того чтобы..? – порой Спок был невыносимо щепетильным.

– Мне вдруг подумалось, что это приятно разнообразило бы академические будни как кадетов, так и нас с тобой, не так ли? – Джим обворожительно улыбнулся и мягко положил руки на плечи Спока, чтобы тот наконец-то забыл про капитанскую спальню и сел-таки на предложенный стул. В этот раз обходительность Джима сработала, вулканец не сопротивлялся.

– И всё-таки я не понимаю, откуда такая уверенность в моих высоких познаниях русского языка? – продолжал допытываться Спок.

– Потому что ты знаком с Ухурой и Чеховым дольше меня, – игриво ответил Джим, наклоняясь к самому кончику заострённого уха и продолжая мягко массировать напряжённые плечи, – не лишать же тебя радости преодоления рамок в самореализации?

Замерший в его руках старпом наконец-то перестал сыпать вопросами, которые начисто сбивали всю логику происходящего. Да, Джим импровизировал, но нельзя же придираться к любой мелочи?

– Вот эта работа, – он положил перед Споком, в общем-то, не такую уж и страшную на вид книженцию, – ты можешь начинать. А я пока поищу изданное дополнение. – Автоматной очередью посылая улыбку за улыбкой, Джим скрылся за стеллажом и рванул обратно ко входу в секцию раритетных книг, чтобы последним решительным действием пресечь оставшуюся вероятность покинуть это место Споком в ближайшие n-е количество часов. Найдя пульт управления автоматической дверью, он изъял из него пару симпатичных проводков, надёжно изолировав их от большого мира до самого утра. А потом вернулся к Споку и, стараясь не выдать своего волнения, устроился рядом, собираясь внимать русским светилам науки. И вот теперь, начни Спок штурм воздвигнутой капитаном крепости целомудрия, он совершенно точно не стал бы возражать. Скорее бы уж поддержал атаку встречным курсом. 

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563920/86f27eb3)

– Всё, Джим, на сегодня хватит, – спустя полчаса и десять страниц переведённого текста, Спок наконец решительно закрыл книгу и отложил её в сторону.

– Ну, Спок, ну ещё чуть-чуть, – тут же заканючил Джим, буквально повиснув на руке вулканца, – хотя бы ещё пару абзацев! Ты всё так интересно рассказываешь.

Кирк изобразил самую обворожительную свою улыбку, но Спок остался непреклонен. Несмотря на более чем отвлекающее соседство капитана и то, что его мозгу пришлось продираться сквозь сложные грамматические конструкции доварповой книги, Спок успел посчитать, сколько у него в осталось в запасе времени, дабы утолить странную прихоть Кирка и при этом не нарушить свои планы. Он и так уже слишком близко подошёл к красной черте: у Спока было всего десять минут, чтобы вернуться в преподавательский корпус, четыре, чтобы проверить исправность прибора в вулканский маске, и плюс ещё девятнадцать, чтобы успеть заснуть вместе с Джимом. В том смысле, что заснуть ему и Джиму. По отдельности. В своих комнатах. Разумеется. Причём это был не самый пессимистичный его прогноз, поэтому торг здесь был неуместен. Спок отодвинул стул и вручил Джиму книгу.

– Если хочешь, то продолжим завтра, а пока я настаиваю на том, чтобы пойти к тебе.

– Неужели тебе здесь не интересно?– попытался отвлечь его Джим.

Но Спок только поднял бровь.

– Вряд ли перевод книги может содержать эмоциональную составляющую, – отрезал он, однако капитана было не так-то легко сбить с мысли.

– Даже рядом со мной? – спросил он самым невинным тоном, на который только был способен. А способен он был на многое и разное. Споку ли не знать.

– Даже с тобой, – тут же ответил Спок, и Джим шутливо погрозил ему пальцем.

– А я думал, что вулканцы не лгут, – и вновь улыбнулся обворожительной улыбкой. – Значит, всё-таки лгут?

Спок бы ответил на этот вопрос с превеликим удовольствием, но время его возращения в преподавательский корпус как-то слишком быстро сократилось до девяти минут. И вместо того, чтобы продолжить невероятно продуктивную беседу с капитаном, он чуть ли не бегом припустился к дверям с манящей вывеской «Выход» и был очень удивлён, когда вместо обретения желанной свободы практически впечатался лбом в так и не раскрывшиеся створки.

Оставалось лишь исторгнуть из недр грудной клетки громогласное «Не-е-е-е-ет!» и забиться на полу в конвульсиях отчаяния из-за проваленной последней ночи ритуала, ну, или порыдать от нахлынувшей грусти на плече капитана. Собственно, будь Спок человеком, он так бы и поступил, может, даже снова воспользовался бы подаренным ранее Джимом носовым платком. Однако в силу жесточайшей внутренней дисциплины, из всего великого многообразия выражения своего недовольства сложившимися обстоятельствами он сумел лишь булькнуть: «Ч-что?»

– Ох, вот незадача, – сокрушённо согласился Джим откуда-то из-за его спины. Спок физически ощущал, как сквозь тонкие пальцы утекает их так и не наступившее совместное счастье.

– Как в Академии могли допустить такое? – шёпотом, в котором пребывал весь ужас бытия, выдавил из себя Спок. Словно перед ним был не перегоревший от короткого замыкания ком проводов, а вполне себе активно тикающая бомба. Спок дрожащими пальцами вскрыл панель управления замка, чтобы воочию убедиться в наступлении конца своего так тщательно выстроенного логичным умом мира. А потом ещё двадцать минут копался внутри, пытаясь вдохнуть жизнь в развалившийся механизм. Но ничего у него не вышло. 

– Это Эллис Тёрнер во всём виновата! – подвёл итог манипуляциям Спока Джим, и, возможно, впервые за всё время проведённое в библиотеке Спок ощутил, что они с капитаном пребывали на одной волне. – Слушай, не переживай ты так, – в голосе Кирка внезапно прорезались скрытые до этого момента нотки участия, – в самом деле, ты так заботишься о той вещи, которую мне подарил, это доказывает то, как много она для тебя значит, и, поверь, я очень это ценю. – Капитан осторожно положил руку Споку на плечо. – Ну подумаешь, не побывал у меня в гостях, зато теперь у нас будет незабываемая ночь в библиотеке! – он хмыкнул, сам таким образом признав алогичность своего замечания.

– Библиотека не может послужить альтернативой, – трагично ответил Спок, наконец-то решившись помахать рукой разбитым надеждам. При всём своём инженерном таланте он не сумел бы починить замок при помощи одних только пальцев и бумажных книг, а значит, они застряли здесь до утра.

Впрочем, Джим теперь выглядел не менее растерянно, чем сам Спок.

– А есть конкретная причина, по которой не может? – как-то слишком осторожно спросил он.

– И не одна! - туманно ответил Спок, решив, что капитан едва ли оценит степень его расстройства из-за вулканской церемонии, посчитав это глупым предрассудком. – Извини, Джим, мне трудно объяснить, – добавил он, – просто в этом месте нет кровати для… – «обеспечения здорового сна» звучало не очень-то значимо, и даже наоборот – несколько эпатажно, даже в восприятии самого Спока. – Понимаешь, здесь нельзя принять горизонтальное положение, чтобы… – и вот что-то снова не то.

– Кажется, понимаю, – медленно протянул Джим, отчего-то так и не убрав руку с плеча Спока, – но ведь в таком деле важно не место, а компания. Ты так не думаешь?

Джим ослепительно улыбнулся, а потом игриво приподнял брови. Было похоже, что у него созрел какой-то план. Правда, Спок так и не смог определить, какой именно, пока не стало слишком поздно. Сделав решительный шаг вперёд, Джим вцепился в ворот униформы Спока, а потом запечатлел на губах вулканца быстрый поцелуй.

И тут же резко отступил назад, дожидаясь реакции своего старпома, которая, надо сказать, была не лишена определённой доли экспрессии.

– Ты что такое делаешь, Джим? – еле ворочая языком от пережитого стресса, спросил Спок. В мозгу у него уже начали взрываться фейерверки, а в районе желудка немедленно обосновались крылатые насекомые. Всё это было возмутительно, непозволительно и... восхитительно! Однако годы самоконтроля всё же не прошли даром. И вообще, Спок был «не такой».

– Я требую объяснений, – сказал он, с ужасом осознавая, что возмущение в его голосе как-то очень непринуждённо сменила сладкая истома.

– Всего лишь пытаюсь заменить локацию «моя спальня» на локацию «библиотека», – вновь заулыбался Джим. – Как там говорится? От перемены мест слагаемых сумма не меняется? Ну же, коммандер, не будьте таким старомодным! – И капитан воззрился на вулканца полным неприкрытого желания взглядом. Спок даже отвёл глаза, чтобы не пасть жертвой магнетической харизмы капитана. По крайней мере, не в течение следующих тридцати секунд.

– Джим, ты не понимаешь! – постарался внести некоторую ясность в ситуацию Спок. – Я не могу провести ночь в библиотеке – здесь для меня слишком жарко!

– Ну, так раздевайся! – блеснул неоспоримой логикой Кирк.

– А для тебя слишком холодно.

– Тогда можешь меня согреть!

И следующее, что увидел Спок, это как Джим начал медленно расстёгивать китель униформы. Что существенно сократило количество вменяемых аргументов против совместной ночёвки в библиотеке. Однако разум ещё не окончательно покинул Спока, хотя по всем признакам уже собрал вещички перед дальней дорогой.

– Джим, – с нажимом произнёс Спок, – немедленно остановись. Это неприлично!

И теперь уже сам сократил минимальное расстояние между ними, вцепившись в ворот капитана. Естественно, чтобы застегнуть его китель на все пуговицы.

– Вот это да, – восхитился Джим, оказавшись внезапно прижатым к стеллажу, – столько страсти! А правда, что вулканцы в три раза сильнее любого человека?

– Конечно, правда! – согласился Спок, пытаясь унять сердцебиение и при этом совладать с кнопками на вороте Кирка. Его пальцы отчего-то устроили бунт и не слушались сигналов из мозга, в знак протеста то и дело касаясь обнажённой кожи на шее капитана.

Что определённо только добавляло уверенности Джиму.

– Значит, в случае необходимости ты смог бы удержать меня на весу? – промурлыкал он, нежно дотронувшись до щеки Спока тыльной стороной ладони.

– В случае какой необходимости? – поинтересовался Спок, хотя подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится. Вернее, понравится, а вот бесстыдная реакция собственного организма – не очень.

– Ну, давай пофантазируем, – протянул Джим, – каких только ситуаций не бывает во время миссии. Например, капитан и старпом застряли вдвоём в инопланетной библиотеке. И решили использовать время с пользой...

– Каким же образом? – только и спросил Спок, и в следующую секунду получил искрящийся незамутнённой честностью ответ. Который, как порядочный вулканец, никогда не решился бы повторить вслух.

Мир перед его глазами немедленно окрасился всеми оттенками синего и золотого, а вот тепло, вспыхнувшее где-то внизу живота, тут же растеклось по всему телу, обдав жаром даже пальцы.

– Это исключено, – попытался возразить Спок, и для большой убедительности наклонился прямо к округлому уху капитана. – Или ты забыл, что у вулканцев всё должно быть пристойно и своевременно.

Но, похоже, этот аргумент не очень-то впечатлил Джима.

– А вот у людей иногда бывает неприлично и внезапно, – улыбнувшись, парировал Кирк, – к тому же мы с тобой вулканцы только на четверть и очень долго шли к этому дню. А потому можем позволить себе небольшое отступление от правил. Ведь так?

Спок открыл рот, почувствовав необходимость в массированном притоке воздуха. Но доля истины в словах Джима несомненно была. Земные гены Спока на сто процентов поддерживали инициативу капитана. Только вулканские ещё немного колебались.

Но, с другой стороны, не для того ли он организовал прохождение ритуала, чтобы проверить крепость их с Джимом чувств друг к другу? То, что происходило здесь и сейчас, можно было отнести к части земной традиции, кто знает, может у человеческих библиотек есть и более скрытое предназначение, аккурат для решения таких вот личных дел – и отказывать в этом своему потенциальному партнёру и по совместительству возлюбленному было бы очень эгоистично. Кем-кем, а эгоистом Спок не был совершенно точно. А вот внезапным при должной стимуляции… почему бы и нет? К тому же теперь было абсолютно ясно, что вся его затея с ритуалом потерпела грандиозный крах. 

– И почему же ты считаешь, что я пойду на эти уступки? – сделал последнюю попытку призвать капитана к порядку Спок.

– Потому что мы всегда хотели одного и того же, – получил он незамедлительный ответ, теперь уж точно разбитый по всем фронтам. А раз от логики остались одни ошмётки, можно было с чистой совестью довериться чувствам. 

– Это весомый аргумент, – шепнул он и, ухватив Джима за плечи, потянул на себя, вовлекая в очередь быстрых и горячих поцелуев. Заодно пробуя – каково это без зазрения совести делать то, что давно хотелось, но казалось неподобающим. В качестве начала революционно нового эксперимента Спок провёл ладонью по спине Джима вниз и даже не отдёрнул руку, когда в качестве награды за содеянное получил ободряющий поцелуй в кончик уха.

– Коммандер, я поражён, – восхищённо выдохнул Джим. Впрочем, недолго Спок ликовал по поводу своей инициативности, что и говорить, в этом плане Джим был очень предприимчив и энергичен, одним словом – капитан. Получив бесспорное доказательство со стороны своего старпома в заинтересованности им не только на платоническом уровне, он рванул Спока на себя, поставив тому яркий засос на шее, так что на мгновение Спок потерял себя в нахлынувшем потоке ощущений. Непостижимым образом секунду спустя он обнаружил, что сидит на первом попавшемся столе, обхватив Джима не только руками, но даже ногами и безнравственно подставляясь под его жадные поцелуи.

[](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563935/1ad49eb8)

Подвернувшиеся под горячую руку раритетные книги вихрем полетели на пол, можно было бы возмутиться вопиющему преступлению против культурного достояния общественности, если бы сквозь расстёгнутый ворот чёрного кителя ключицу не обожгло новым поцелуем. Кожу обдала ледяная волна мурашек, всё равно что вновь очутиться в своей холодной спальне, только с той разницей, что здесь Спок не рисковал заработать насморк. А вот потерять голову от возбуждения он очень даже рисковал, для чистоты опыта стоило бы попробовать хотя бы разок.

Запустив длинные пальцы в соломенного цвета шевелюру Джима, Спок притянул его к себе, чтобы вновь почувствовать вкус его губ.

– Можно ещё один вопрос по поводу вулканской физиологии? – спросил Джим, после паузы вновь нежно поцеловав Спока в ухо.

Вообще-то Споку было не до вопросов, но как он мог отказать Кирку?

– Я слушаю, – пробурчал он, уже наполовину расстегнув униформу капитана.

– А правда, что половозрелым вулканцам в отличие от землян не нужна смазка, потому что их естественный секрет обладает обезболивающим эффектом, когда...

– Правда, – быстро согласился Спок, с поистине вулканской стремительностью распознав суть проблемы. – Можем проверить это на практике. Меняемся местами!

– Как скажите, коммандер, – ухмыльнулся Джим и быстро запрыгнул на невысокий стол, попутно избавившись от кителя и чёрной футболки.

Избавлять капитана от ботинок и брюк им пришлось уже вдвоём, но Спок и Кирк с честью справились с порученным испытанием, открыв тем самым путь к новым сюрпризам.

– На тебе нет белья! – восторженно прошептал Спок, когда брюки Джима нашли своё упокоение под столом.

– А это плохо? – игриво спросил Кирк и многозначительно вскинул брови. – Хороший капитан должен быть готов к любым неожиданностям.

Спок хотел было возразить, что с таким капитаном к неожиданностям должен быть готов как раз старпом, но обозрев давно не загоравшее тело Джима, вполне себе рельефный пресс и завлекательную дорожку из золотых волос, уходящую в сказочные дали, решился воздержаться от замечаний.

Тем более что для разговоров время было совсем не подходящее. Спок подхватил колени Джима, позволяя им тем самым занять более удобную позицию на не предназначенной для предстоящего действа поверхности. Кирк только приглушённо охнул, когда после замечательных вулканских пальцев между его ягодицами эстафету приняла не менее замечательная вулканская физиология. Вернее, та самая её часть, которая не требовала смазки. А дальше больше: спустя несколько секунд на губах Джима вновь загорелась довольная улыбка, непостижимым образом лишь разжигая волчий аппетит Спока.

– Надеюсь, мы не будем соблюдать тишину в библиотеке, – только и сумел произнести Кирк, чем заслужил неодобрительный укус в шею. Если Спок за что-то брался, то делал это основательно, в том смысле, что самым наилучшим образом для всех сторон. Так что если бы картины на стенах секции раритетных книг могли бы краснеть, то, несомненно, сделали бы это сию же секунду. Хотя эта возможность оставалась для них актуальной ещё десяток прекрасных минут, за которые Джим и Спок успели изучить друг друга на самых глубинных уровнях, а после финального «Да...» капитана и вовсе получили шанс познать неведомые доселе оттенки из красной части спектра.

Вслед за Джимом доведя себя до разрядки, Спок в изнеможении навалился на распластанное под ним разгорячённое тело, изо всех сил стараясь восстановить дыхание. Что уж говорить, это не переводом русских научных трудов заниматься.

– А я-то думал, что вулканцы гораздо выносливее людей, – поддразнил Спока Джим, кончиками пальцев погладив поясницу инопланетного любовника и совершенно недвусмысленным образом вскинув бёдра, напрашиваясь на продолжение «литературного вечера». 

– Ты не отдаёшь себе отчёт, о чём просишь, – Спок опасно сузил глаза, впрочем, и не думая скрывать проявившуюся на лице тень улыбки.

– Так просветите меня, коммандер, – выдохнул Джим, переместив шаловливую конечность с поясницы вулканца на куда более интересное место. Взгляд широко распахнутых, наигранно невинных голубых глаз в сочетании с развратными действиями окончательно и бесповоротно убили в Споке всю логичность и сдержанность.

– Будет сделано, капитан, – отрапортовал Спок и, с лёгкостью поддавшись чарам Джима, потянул его на себя с грандиозными намерениями проявить всю вулканскую изобретательность и гибкость, на какую только был способен.

А потому следующую четверть часа он в наглядной форме демонстрировал Джиму, что вулканцы способны не только поднять вес, соизмеримый с весом своего тела, но и даже не заваливаться со своей ношей прямо на стеллажи с книгами в случае потери некоторой эмоциональной сдержанности. 

– Боже, Спок, это было потрясающе, – прошептал Джим спустя бессчетное количество минут в попытке отдышаться, уткнувшись Споку в шею. – Я до сих пор слышу, как стучит моё сердце.

Спок хотел было сказать что-то столь же романтичное, и может быть даже нелогичное, но атмосфера романтики была внезапно жестоко разбита суровой реальностью.

– Это не сердце, Джим, – предостерегающе сказал ему Спок и оглянулся в сторону закрытой двери. Похоже, в то время как они завершали вторую фазу эксперимента, кто-то активно пытался попасть в секцию раритетных книг, безжалостно выламывая дверь.

– Вот чёрт, испортить такой момент, – буркнул капитан, и они со Споком быстро отскочили друг от друга, бросившись подбирать раскиданные вокруг книги и одежду и судорожно ликвидируя футболкой Джима следы их совместного антинаучного приключения.

Они даже почти успели привести себя в порядок, когда створки двери со скрипом разошлись в сторону и в образовавшуюся дыру по очереди пролезли Гарри Митчелл, его подруга Джейн и (о, ужас!) Эллис Тёрнер.

В правой руке Гарри Митчелл держал что-то напоминающее лом, из кармана его брюк торчал белый конверт, очень похожий на тот, который Джейн Тёрнер просила передать Джиму, а вот левой рукой, хоть такого и не могло быть, кадет сжимал старинную вулканскую маску.

Спок дикими глазами воззрился на Джима, но тот с таким же обалдевшим видом, прикрыв рукой живописные засосы на шее, пялился на эпичное трио перед собой. Похоже, единственным, кто хоть что-то понимал, был как раз Гарри Митчелл, который не преминул поделиться обширными знаниями с остальным миром.

– Вот видите, ректор, я был прав – воинственно покачав ломом в направлении Спока, обратился он к Эллис Тёрнер. – Вы должны немедленно вызвать охрану, потому что коммандер Спок хотел убить капитана Кирка!

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563921/d69cf707)

Кажется, мир сошёл с ума! И, судя по всему, в особо извращённой форме. Иначе как всё это называлось? Когда Джим весь вечер ходил кругами и повторял как мантру: «Гарри-Митчелл-Гарри-Митчелл-Гарри-Митчелл», так всё было катастрофически плохо. Но стоило лишь разрулить ситуацию самостоятельно, да и вообще обрести счастье не только в личной, а в жизни вообще, так он тут как тут. С ломом, чтобы всё это разрушить, да ещё и с какими-то безумными теориями. Одним словом – студент, в смысле, кадет. Чего уж говорить, Митчелл подтвердил древнюю истину: все ученики неблагодарные. Конечно, Джим и раньше мог утверждать это с полной уверенностью, ссылаясь хотя бы на своё собственное постакадемическое поведение, но теперь он впервые получил шанс поставить себя на место Эллис Тёрнер. Можно сказать, сумел влезть в шкуру врага. Только вот дивидендов это ему не прибавило. Окинув холодным взглядом небрежно собранные в стопочку труды Циолковского, Эллис Тёрнер опасно сузила глаза. Как-то не по-доброму это выглядело – наверное, это были её любимые книги.

– Вот он! Вот! – тем временем не унимался Гарри Митчелл, ломом указывая в сторону Спока. – Я же говорил, что он придёт за мистером Кирком в библиотеку. Все знают, что капитана можно найти здесь по вечерам. Вот профессор Спок и решил воспользоваться моментом. Давайте свяжем его, пока...

– Стоп, кадет! – Джим мужественно перегородил ему дорогу, осознавая, что светит синяками на шее не хуже уличного фонаря. Но ради спасения старпома было не жалко поступиться собственной честью, тем более среди лиц считавших его вершиной аморальной эволюции. – Как видите, я жив-здоров, – «и относительно одет», добавил он про себя.

– Но как же? – не понял Гарри Митчелл, растерянно захлопав глазами. – Вы просто не знаете, что задумал мистер Спок. Вы считаете его другом, но у меня куча доказательств обратного.

И он точно перечислил бы их все, если бы в дело не вмешалась Эллис Тёрнер.

– Довольно, – ледяной волной разнеслось под сводами библиотеки, похоже, железная леди всё-таки потеряла терпение. А может, разглядела кусок скомканной футболки Джима, торчавшей из его кармана. Женщин вообще было трудно понять, а конкретно эту мадам – и подавно, так что не стоило даже пытаться. – Я так понимаю, всем нам необходимо серьёзно поговорить. Мистер Митчелл, можете начинать первым. Я хочу знать, по какой причине вы разбудили меня и мою дочь посреди ночи и притащили в библиотеку.

Митчеллу стоило бы хорошенько подумать над своими словами, но, похоже, ответ у него был готов заранее.

– О, профессор, – сказал он, продолжая размахивать ломом, словно дирижёр палочкой, – я никогда не нарушил бы ваш сон, если бы не дело чрезвычайной важности. Но полтора часа назад я чуть не стал жертвой коварного предательства! Эта вещь, – тут он потряс перед собой странноватого вида маской, – хотела меня убить. Я чуть не умер от жары и удушья в собственной постели, пока мои соседи разбрелись по другим комнатам. А ведь на моём месте должен был быть капитан Кирк, обречённый на смерть коммандером Споком. На самом деле это он передал капитану эту вещь, замаскированную под подарок, и только чудо помогло мистеру Кирку остаться невредимым!

За этим последовала драматичная пауза, во время которой Джим рассчитывал услышать гневную отповедь своего старпома. Ну там – резкое поднятие бровей и убийственную интонацию, пробирающую до самых пяток, однако ответом Митчеллу была зловещая тишина, сменившаяся столь же зловещим вопросом.

– Кадет, – вопреки всем ожиданиям слово вновь взяла Эллис Тёрнер, – вы же сами говорили мне сегодня вечером, что свёрток с зелёным бантом принадлежит вам?

Сердце Джима упало в пятки. Если Спок и не думал его убивать, то теперь определённо захочет. Мало того что его подарок (а без обёртки и зелёного бантика теперь Джим признал его без лишней умственной работы) находился не в том месте, где было обещано, так за сутки ещё сменил двух, скажем так, не очень-то вменяемых хозяев.

– Ну, – между тем протянул Гарри Митчелл, вероятно впервые за вечер, осознав, с кем сейчас имеет дело и какие последствия это может иметь для его персоны, – это не совсем так. Вернее, совсем не так. Я был вынужден ввести вас заблуждение из-за недоразумения.

– Вот именно! – Джим мёртвой хваткой вцепился в представившуюся возможность хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию, ибо Спок постепенно обретал еловый оттенок, до беды было недалеко. – Это всего лишь недоразумение. 

– Но это всё равно не значит, что коммандер Спок не хотел убить капитана Кирка, – продолжил упорствовать Гарри Митчелл и для пущего эффекта затряс в воздухе на этот раз уже не ломом, а вулканской маской. – И эту вещь подарил мистеру Кирку он, а не я.

– Допустим, – холодно ответила Эллис Тёрнер, отчего-то никак не реагируя на то, что кто-то мог искренне хотеть убить одного из её преподавателей, героя Федерации между прочим. – Мистер Спок, может, вы объясните, что это всё значит?

– Могу я для начала уточнить, как мой подарок оказался у кадета? – вместо ответа спросил Спок, в упор уставившись на Джима, как будто это не старпома сейчас обвиняли в покушении на убийство.

Но получить правдивый ответ вот так сразу ему не удалось. 

– Этого не смогла предугадать ваша вулканская логика, так, коммандер? – сыграл на опережение Гарри Митчелл, пока Джим судорожно искал адекватное оправдание, которого просто-напросто не существовало. – Поэтому вы решили сейчас действовать лично?

– Кадет, угомонитесь, – пришла на помощь Эллис Тёрнер, открывая дорогу Джиму для чистосердечных признаний в своём тотальном ничтожестве или же на худой конец – слабоумии.

– Это действительно подарок Спока, – подтвердил Кирк, чувствуя, как рвётся ниточка, протянувшаяся между ним и старпомом. – По недоразумению я его лишился и попросил Гарри Митчелла помочь мне его вернуть.

– А потому соврал? – Джим сглотнул. Что и говорить, степенью угрозы этот вопрос Спока переплюнул даже всю напускную строгость Эллис Тёрнер. Вот теперь он реально познал, что такое страх. Хотя это и не отменяло того факта, что подарок Спока хотел убить Гарри Митчелла. Ну, или Гарри Митчелл совсем выжил из ума и теперь декламировал свой шизофренический бред всем желающим.

На это можно было сослаться, если бы парнишка не продолжил свою тираду.

– Не важно, – сказал он, наскоро мутировав в некого гибрида Шерлока Холмса и мисс Марпл, – как эта маска попала ко мне, главное, что было потом. А потом температура в моей комнате поднялась до угрожающей отметки, и я потратил почти час, чтобы найти источник аномальной жары! А дальше отправился к мистеру Кирку, чтобы рассказать ему обо всём этом, но у него в комнате было пусто, зато я получил ещё одно шокирующее доказательство намерений мистера Спока.

На этих словах Гарри Митчелл с тоской отложил лом и маску в сторону и жестом фокусника выдернул из своего кармана белый конверт.

– Вот, что я обнаружил зажатым в дверях комнаты капитана Кирка. И именно эту вещь я видел в руках профессора Спока несколько часов назад, – торжественно добавил Митчелл, выудив из конверта белый лист бумаги. – Конечно, я не должен был читать чужое письмо, но при выборе между честностью и предотвращением убийства я выбрал второе, а потому стал обладателем этой ужасной записки с угрозами. «Джим Кирк, ты вновь проигнорировал мои предупреждения, – процитировал Гарри Митчелл отпечатанные на белом листке слова. – А значит, скоро тебя постигнет суровая кара. Ты познаешь все муки ада, и даже встреча с ромуланцами покажется тебе воскресной прогулкой. Знай, моё возмездие неотвратимо, а последствия ужасны», – закончил он, возвысив голос, и в гробовой тишине зала ответом ему стало отчетливое «Ой!».

Все дружно повернули головы в сторону Джейн Тёрнер, мгновенно приобретшей цвет дозревающей редиски. Похоже, и для неё запахло жареным, вернее даже копчёным, если судить по выражению её лица.

– На самом деле эту записку написала я, – с трудом признала ещё одна любительница красивого словца, но тут же постаралась сгладить произведённый на аудиторию эффект, – но исключительно в профилактических целях. Так-то я не собиралась убивать капитана Кирка.

– А что тогда собиралась? – задал уточняющий вопрос Джим, но скоро пожалел, что вообще научился говорить.

– Всего лишь хотела напомнить тебе, что знаю правду о Кобаяши Мару, и о том для чего ты взломал тест моей матери.

Джейн замолчала, а Джим подумал, что лучшим в его ситуации сейчас был бы побег. Желательно в другой квадрант на скорости не меньше варп-9. Но, к сожалению, космического корабля у него под рукой не оказалось, а на своих двоих он смог убежать не дальше другого квартала.

– Вообще-то, – поспешил оправдаться Джим, – это был также тест коммандера Спока. И сейчас уже не важно, для чего я его взломал.

Так ненавязчиво он попытался сменить тему и вновь пустить ход разговора по пути обсуждения вулканских масок, незапланированных убийств и героических кадетов. Но на сей раз удача развернулась к нему не слишком лицеприятной частью тела.

– Ну, почему же, – подал голос Спок, по-видимому решивший выяснить всю правду о своем вероломном любовнике, – мне известна только официальная версия.

– И мне тоже, – поддакнул Гарри Митчелл, от величины шока, похоже, забыв, что был с вулканцем по разные стороны баррикады.

Что и говорить, личность Джима объединяла. Только вот он был совсем не рад такому единодушному энтузиазму. Но пути к отступлению как-то внезапно закончились, оставалось либо говорить правду, либо ждать, когда это сделает кто-то другой. И Джим уже видел двух претенденток на роль карающей Фемиды. Тем более что они были замешаны в этой истории по самые уши.

– Всё дело в том, что, будучи кадетом, я не смог сдать экзамен по тактике космического боя своему преподавателю из-за... э-э-э определённых личных разногласий, – сказал Кирк, стараясь не слишком выразительно глядеть на Эллис Тёрнер, – и потому решил тянуть время. Я знал, что если взломаю тест Кобаяши Мару, то меня временно отстранят, и я смогу сдать этот экзамен позже более лояльному лектору. Вот вкратце как-то так.

А если не вкратце, то Эллис Тёрнер скорее спрыгнула бы с моста, чем приняла бы у Джима экзамен после того, как её дочь застукала его в объятиях Гейлы. И скорее бы отрезала себе пальцы, чем позволила ему сдать экзамен кому-то другому. Но маленькой хитростью с Кобаяши Мару Джим мог избежать таких проблем, дождавшись отъезда Эллис Тёрнер на конференцию. Однако кто же знал, что её месть зайдёт дальше отстранения и его попытаются и вовсе выкинуть из Звёздного Флота? Если бы не Боунз со своей вакциной, куковать бы Джиму сейчас на ранчо в Айове и считать коз. А так он стал уважаемым капитаном, примером для подражания и... кажется, только что спустил в утилизатор свою репутацию непогрешимого героя.

– То есть вы взломали тест не для того, чтобы донести свою точку зрения для общественности, а только потому, что побоялись сдавать экзамен ректору? – в ужасе прошептал Митчелл. Его восторженность Кирком в прямой пропорции поникла вместе с опустившимся на пол ломом.

– И не прикладывал титанические усилия ради благородной цели, а просто по ходу дела взломал систему, программируемую не одну неделю? – подбавил жару Спок, по-видимому, обалдевший не от того, что Кирк молчал, а потому что играючи взломал его творенье.

Джим только кивнул, потупив очи в пол. Вот и нагрянуло возмездие, которого он усердно избегал все эти годы. Эллис Тёрнер могла торжествовать, однако, это была только вершина айсберга. 

– Ну... – нарушив тишину в библиотеке, вновь протянул Гарри Митчелл, – я думаю, это вполне серьёзный повод для убийства. И даже если ту записку написала Джейн, то остаётся неизвестным, почему сломалась дверь в библиотеке. Вполне возможно... – зашёл он на второй круг, но был снова безжалостно оборван Эллис Тёрнер. 

– Довольно! – решительно сказала она, по привычке взяв бразды правления над развернувшимся хаосом в свои руки. – Сейчас мы будем придерживаться фактов. Итак, пока я окончательно не сошла с ума, давайте всё же разберёмся в главном. Кто хотел убить мистера Кирка, поднимите руку.

Все с любопытством посмотрели друг на друга, однако, к вящей радости Джима, таковых людей и вулканцев в его непосредственном окружении не нашлось. По крайней мере тех, кто захотел бы поведать миру об этом открыто. Что было крайне удивительно, учитывая его признания минуту назад.

– Спасибо, мне очень приятно, – сообщил Джим, поймав взгляд Эллис Тёрнер, недвусмысленно намекающий на то, что как минимум один человек может в любой момент передумать.

– Но как же?.. – опечалился такому повороту Гарри Митчелл.

– Не спешите, кадет. У меня есть ещё несколько вопросов – Эллис сложила руки на груди, и теперь объектом её внимания сделался Спок. – Коммандер, могу я узнать, почему ваши дары мистеру Кирку имели разрушающий эффект, и почему вы выступали в роли разносчика чужих писем.

– Мой подарок носит… носил ритуальный характер, – степенно начал объяснения Спок, активно делающий вид, что знать не знает никакого Джеймса Ти Кирка. И вообще это не он полчаса назад совершал активное наступление по всем фронтам, блистая не только эрудицией, но и голыми ягодицами. – Встроенный в маску датчик, должен был позволить капитану испытать климатические условия Вулкана.

– Но для чего? – задала наводящий вопрос Эллис Тёрнер.

– Это казалось логичным в свете нашей с капитаном совместной работы. Вулканский ритуал по обмену внешних условий проживания двух индивидов должен был помочь стать ближе в эмоциональном плане, это было бы полезно в дальнейшем профессиональном общении. – Джим слушал с открытым ртом. Подарок-то оказался с секретом, и кто ещё из них двоих непревзойдённый махинатор и мастер шпионажа? Как Спок сказал? Профессиональное общение? Если бы сам Джим не наворотил дел, можно было бы даже обидеться, да вот только теперь внезапный насморк Спока и его окоченелый вид приобрёл иной смысл. Чёрт, это было даже мило.

– А письмо я сама попросила передать мистера Спока, – вступилась за честь коммандера Джейн, – я была уверена, что так мои предупреждения вызовут более масштабный эффект.

– Но зачем? – не унимался Гарри Митчелл.

– Потому что ваше общение с Кирком показалось мне нездоровым, болван! – вспылила Джейн. И он уставился на девчонку огромными глазами, по-видимому только сейчас осознавая, что она себе напредставляла относительно его поклонения легендарному капитану. Да и по всему выходило, что его подруга и не подругой-то ему была вовсе.

– Ну разобрались, – подытожила Эллис Тёрнер, удерживая свою хватку на пострадавшей репутации старпома. – Никто никому ничего противоправного не дарил и никто никого не хотел убивать, просто мистер Спок тайно проводил небольшой климатический эксперимент, в ходе которого пострадали мои азалии и нервные клетки кадета Митчелла. Прошу впредь отказаться от подобных действий в стенах Академии, всё-таки вы находитесь на Земле, а не на Новом Вулкане. Я ясно выразилась?

– Да, мэм, – ответил пристыженный старпом, который, впрочем, не скрывал, что дуется на Джима. Определённо, стоило возмутиться и состроить оскорблённую невинность, если бы не одно но… По всему выходило, Спок рвался в спальню Джима не от обострившегося любовного томления, а чтобы просто проверить температуру его комнаты, а в итоге что? Джим его совратил, и не просто совратил, а сделал это, считая его озабоченным маньяком. Вот ведь ошибочка вышла…

Хотя судя по всему, таких ошибок здесь набралась гора и больше. И только потому, что Джейн завязла в этом деле вместе с Кирком, он не писал сейчас рапорт об увольнении, а просто пополнил ряды оболтусов, окружающих Эллис Тёрнер.

– В таком случае, – сказала она, – считаю нашу дискуссию завершённой. Прошу всех разойтись по своим комнатам и не обсуждать случившееся ни с кем.

Хотя последнее Эллис Тёрнер могла уже не говорить. Джим собирался держать язык за зубами до самой могилы, Спок в принципе был не слишком разговорчив, а Гарри Митчеллу тоже не улыбалось прослыть параноидальным типом в глазах сверстников. Тем более что у него появился новый повод для размышлений. Джейн Тёрнер, хоть и была девушкой с норовом, но при должном подходе могла составить ему отличную пару.

О том, кто мог бы составить отличную пару Джиму, лучше было не заикаться. По крайней мере в присутствии Эллис Тёрнер.

– А вы, – сказала она, выразительно кивнув на пламенеющие засосы на шее Джима, – надеюсь, воспользуетесь регенератором прежде чем явитесь на занятие к кадетам. – И, переведя свой взгляд на Спока, добавила: – Вас это тоже касается, коммандер. И не забудьте оба заглянуть в мой кабинет после занятий. Надеюсь, вы такие же профи в деле пересадки азалий, как и в ночных прогулках до библиотек. И раз вам так уж полюбилось это место, не будет лишним, если вы задержитесь здесь и почините дверь. Какие-то вопросы есть? – спросила для проформы Эллис Тёрнер. 

И, получив двойное «Нет, профессор», ушла за дочерью и Митчеллом в глубокую ночь, оставив Джима со Споком вдвоём в библиотеке.

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2619003/8f46f90f)

[ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/2563920/86f27eb3)

Может быть, это и было логично: гордо забрав маску, вернуться к себе в ледяную коробку спальни, оставив процесс починки библиотечного замка на виновника поломки. Да вот только Спок чувствовал, что напрасно провёл свой демарш в демонстративном молчании. От желания повыяснять отношения немедленно прямо-таки чесались руки. Чувство, не возвращавшееся к нему со времён инцидента на Нараде и периода знакомства с Джимом. Очередной кризис межличностных отношений – и снова с тем же представителем человеческой расы.

Спок уселся на свою кушетку, краем сознания отмечая, как градус за градусом поднимается температура в его спальне. Он выключил программу охлаждения климат-контроля, теперь в поддержании низкой температуры не было необходимости.

Маска так и осталась у него руках. Через скольких людей она прошла за эти два дня? А ведь он верил Джиму, надеялся на положительный исход ритуала и был жестоко обманут. И всё бы было однозначно ужасно несправедливо и неправильно, если бы не одна маленькая деталь. Было очевидно, что Спок тоже не то чтобы соврал Джиму… просто кое-что недоговорил. Собственно, повёл себя аналогичным капитану образом. Как говорят земляне? Два сапога пара? Чего-чего, а в этой истории они вдвоём составили друг другу достойную компанию. Всем ритуалам и обычаям на зависть.

Чесотка всё-таки победила. Оставив маску на кровати, Спок прихватил набор инструментов и отправился в библиотеку, так и не идентифицировав своё положение в этой истории: невинная жертва или же коварный предатель?

Возвращение было недолгим, а за время отсутствия Спока ситуация в библиотеке существенно не изменилась. Взъерошенный Джим с небывалым усердием копошился в проводах кодового замка, по всем признакам – крайне безуспешно.

– Могу я предложить свою помощь? – крайне, даже чересчур, тактично спросил Спок у светлой макушки капитана. Безусловно, Джим давно заметил возвращение своего старпома, однако бурная возня среди перегоревших проводов была отличным поводом для игнорирования такого события.

– Не могу добраться до крайнего провода, – всё-таки решил ответить Джим, продолжая изображать активную деятельность. – Вон там лежит фонарик, посвети мне.

Спок мог бы сказать, что Джим ему сейчас не капитан и вообще выполнять указания такого завравшегося типа выше его достоинства, но устраивать скандал с пустого места было как-то не по-вулкански, а потому он просто-напросто исполнил поручение Кирка, решив посмотреть, куда их приведёт эта ситуация.

Но пока она вела их исключительно к ремонту замка с небольшими отклонениями от обязательной программы в виде пристыженных взглядов друг на друга и одного ненамеренного касания рук. Спок даже побыстрее отдёрнул ладонь, чтобы не увеличивать взаимное неудобство. А нездоровое молчание между тем начинало затягиваться, хотя по всем признакам наибольший дискомфорт от этого получал человек, а не вулканец.

– Как считаешь, с Митчеллом всё будет нормально? – так и не поднимая головы, начал светский диалог Джим. – Я имею в виду, мы не отбили у него желания прилежно учиться и всё-такое?

Спок пожал плечами. Он не был лишён сострадания, и, вопреки всем речам доктора Маккоя, вулканцы не являлись бесчувственными пнями, но, откровенно говоря, на фоне развернувшегося личного Апокалипсиса проблемы кадета и его гипотетическое будущее сейчас были далеко не приоритетными вопросами.

– Полагаю, у кадета всё сложится удовлетворительным образом. Он показательно-образцовый жених, а следовательно, по всем критериям подпадает под необходимые характеристики будущего мужа Джейн Тёрнер, и, значит, у него уже появился неискоренимый покровитель в лице его будущей тёщи.

– Митчелла это непременно обрадовало бы, – меланхолично заметил капитан.

– Возможно. Тем более через несколько месяцев «Энтерпрайз» снова выйдет в открытый космос, и, если кадет получит назначение, у него появится отличная возможность влюбиться в свою профессию заново.

– И сбежать от новоиспечённой семьи, – вяло поддакнул Джим, очевидно не веря, что рядом с семейством Тёрнер можно обрести счастье. Они снова помолчали, хотя на этот раз пауза вышла в два раза короче. – Как-то нелепо получилось, – с тяжёлым вздохом сказал Кирк.

– Действительно, – ответил Спок, стараясь не выходить из роли поруганной невинности, – но, возможно, это именно то, что необходимо кадету Митчеллу.

– Да я не про то, – вновь начал Джим, – я вообще про всё это. Наверное, сейчас ты еле сдерживаешь себя, чтобы меня не придушить? Ну, или как там поступают вулканцы с затесавшимися в их ряды беспринципными обманщиками?

Наверное, стоило сказать Джиму, что, вообще-то, среди вулканцев не бывает беспринципных обманщиков, но звоночек в мозгу Спока оповестил его, что частично, в какой-то минимальной форме, с определённой точки зрения его самого можно было причислить к этой категории. И то, как Кирк закрыл на это глаза, несомненно, значило многое.

– Я не хочу тебя душить, Джим, – вместо этого сказал Спок, стараясь смотреть не в синие глаза капитана, а на ком разноцветных проводов внутри замка, – хотя не спорю, за время нашего знакомства мысль о том, чтобы тебя покалечить не единожды приходила в мою голову. Однако не в этот раз.

– Уже кое-что, – приободрился Кирк, – тогда можно я задам тебе ещё вопрос?

Как будто Джим не задал бы его, если бы Спок вдруг стал сопротивляться.

– Этот ритуал, ты ведь устроил его не для того, чтобы укрепить наши профессиональные отношения?

– Не совсем, – уклончиво ответил Спок, всё ещё не решив, стоит ли так сразу отходить от образа обиженного вулканца.

– Не совсем в какую сторону? – упорствовал Кирк, – В такую, где испытуемые предпочитают видеть друг друга без одежды?

«Я не предпочитаю видеть тебя без одежды» – хотел было возмутиться Спок, но звоночек в его мозгу превратился в гигантский колокол, указывающий на то, что, опять же частично, в какой-то минимальной форме, с определённой точки зрения Джим был абсолютно прав. А потому единственно правдивым ответом могло стать разве что: «Не всегда».

– Меня сбил с толку твой демонстративный подарок, – Спок зашёл с другой стороны, давая себе больше времени на самоопределение, – я ошибочно посчитал его первым шагом. Но оказалось, что таким образом ты лишь избавился от незаслуженной вещи наименее постыдным образом.

– Да, я поступил низко, и даже не ищу себе оправданий, просто не хотел, чтобы ты знал всю правду об этой медали, – очень легко согласился Джим, вдруг явно оживившийся от слов Спока. – Но ты посчитал мой подарок первым шагом. Я хочу знать, первым шагом к чему? 

– Теперь, когда мы разобрались в обоюдном заблуждении, думаю, это не важно, – попытался уйти от ответа Спок.

– Ещё как важно! – Джим отлепился от неисправного дверного замка и встал над Споком. – Ты помнишь, чем мы тут занимались буквально час назад? А теперь ты говоришь, что все это было ошибкой, потому что Митчелл чуть не изжарился из-за загадочного ритуала, который ты тайно начал в ответ на моё не слишком умное поведение?

Надо ли говорить, что не слишком умное поведение в данной ситуации было характерно для всех участников упомянутого Джимом действа. Спок сглотнул, яркие картинки бурлящих воспоминаний накрыли его с головой, а слабый, едва слышный внутренний голосок предательски заметил: «желательно было бы повторить…»

– Ритуал Кh’knerla’th, – под натиском несомненно весомых аргументов Джима сдался Спок, – помогает запутавшимся в себе вулканцам без помощи ментального воздействия удостовериться в том, что его t'hy'la рядом.

– Пока звучит не плохо, – задумчиво протянул Джим, по-прежнему возвышаясь над Споком, – что за t'hy'la?

– У этого термина много значений, наиболее понятные вам, людям, – друг, брат и… человек, которого предпочитают видеть без одежды.

– А вот теперь звучит просто замечательно. – Джим был больше не в силах сохранять серьёзное выражение лица, уселся плечом к плечу со Споком и спросил: – Это вольный перевод с вулканского?

– Безусловно, но он отражает всю суть.

– Я и не сомневаюсь, – Джим придвинулся ещё ближе и, глядя на Спока, совершенно непозволительным образом облизал губы. – Я давно заметил, что у тебя талант к языкам.

– Возможно, – Спок не поддался на провокацию и лишь покачал головой, – ритуал не завершён, а значит, по всему выходит, что мы друг другу не t'hy'la.

– Неправда, – отмахнулся Джим, – ничего это не значит. Помнишь, что я тебе уже говорил: мы с тобой вулканцы только на четверть, а значит, можем рассчитывать на небольшие послабления.

– Но это против правил, – попытался возразить Спок, но был остановлен железным контраргументом Джима.

– А скрывать от одного из участников суть ритуала – это по правилам? – весомо спросил Кирк, хотя и не выглядел при этом раздосадованным, скорее взволнованным. Или чуточку возбуждённым. Что чуточку возбуждало самого Спока.

– Ну, что? – забросил удочку Джим, когда молчание в библиотеке вновь стало затягиваться. – Может быть, дашь своему непутёвому капитану ещё один шанс?

Спок постарался сразу не повестись на это предложение, а задал вполне разумный вопрос.

– Могу я узнать, почему ты скрыл от меня всю эту историю с Кобаяши Мару?

Джим тяжело вздохнул.

– Я думал, ты понял. Я не хотел терять твоё уважение. Мне оно было так же важно, как и твоя любовь.

– То есть в наличии романтического чувства ты даже не сомневался? – опешил Спок, стараясь не позеленеть от возмущения и восторга.

– Ну, сомневался, конечно, – протянул Кирк, не преминув многозначительно пошевелить бровями. – Процентов на десять – двенадцать. – И добавил уже серьёзнее: – Я сомневался в том, смогу ли со всеми этими тайнами стать для тебя достойной парой и сможешь ли ты переступить ради меня свои вулканские запреты.

– Знаешь, Джим, – выдал свой вердикт Спок, – никогда не представлял, что скажу это, но иногда ты слишком много думаешь. Однако могу я все же поинтересоваться, что составило остальные восемьдесят процентов твоей убежденности моей заинтересованности в тебе? – добавил он, стараясь игнорировать зарождающуюся улыбку капитана.

– Много из чего, что происходило на корабле и за его пределами. Иногда это, – тут Джим осторожно положил свою руку на плечо Спока, – иногда вот это, – теперь пальцы его руки невзначай коснулись руки старпома. – Но в основном, конечно, это, – и правая рука Джима раскрылась в вулканским салюте, таком, как и в момент их прощания в реакторном отсеке. – Хочешь сказать, моя логика меня подвела? – спросил Кирк, хотя восторженная улыбка на его лице исключала ожидание отрицательного ответа.

– Хочу сказать, что ты путаешь логику с интуицией, – ответил Спок, уже не слишком возражающий против того, что рука капитана обосновалась на его плече, а затем мягко скользнула вниз к ладони Спока. Безусловно Джим знал, где искать слабое место у вулканца. Сегодня они умудрились нарушить все нормы приличий, и земные в том числе, но едва уловимое касание пальцев к пальцам инициировало целый поток новых ощущений.

– Может быть, начали мы не оттуда, но пришли к единственному возможному итогу, – сказал Джим, глядя прямо в глаза Спока, – и не говори мне, что произошедшее в библиотеке было результатом помутнения твоего сознания из-за переживаний за маску.

Джим вновь улыбнулся, а Спок впервые ответил на его прикосновения.

– Лгать было бы нелогично, – изгнав всю суровость из своего голоса, заметил Спок, – как и озвучивать очевидные вещи.

– Однако это не отрицает мою правоту, и кстати, смею заметить, твои чувства полностью и безоговорочно взаимны, – едва ли не промурлыкал Джим, вытворяя с пальцами Спока что-то невообразимо прекрасное. – А раз я прощён, то могу внести предложение. Маску с климат-контролем ты мне подарил вчера, однако проверять её работу собирался только сегодня, значит, мы ещё можем наверстать упущенное.

– Отрицательно, – плывя по волнам блаженства, выдавил из себя Спок, когда их пальцы сплелись в тесный замок, – но если принять во внимание тот факт, что ты не провёл ни минуты в предлагаемых мной условиях, можно считать, что ритуал и не начинался. Ты готов провести две ночи в вулканской жаре?

Ответ Джима был незамедлительным, и оказался лучше даже самых смелых надежд Спока.

– Само собой! Только давай чуть-чуть подкорректируем правила и проведём эти ночи вместе? А потом заодно и остальные тоже? – Кирк хитро улыбнулся. – И уж тогда, совершенно точно, все будут не в обиде.

Отказываться от такого предложения было крайне нелогично, а потому, так и не расцепив их ладони, Спок притянул к себе Джима и коснулся его губ своими. По всему выходило, что сломанный замок никто до утра так и не починит.

В кабинете Эллис Тёрнер было прохладно, но с Джима всё равно сошло семь потов, пока он в компании Спока пересаживал в другие горшки семь андорианских азалий. Надо было, конечно, позвонить Сулу на «Энтерпрайз» и выведать у него все премудрости данного процесса, но у них с вулканцем нашлось много других увлекательных дел, на которые были потрачены предыдущие ночь и утро. А потому сейчас, заляпав брюки и китель в земле, Джим в очередной раз понял, что не быть ему великим цветоводом. Что, в общем-то, было не так уж страшно, если бы не зверские взгляды, которые время от времени бросала на них со старпомом Эллис Тёрнер.

Сама она сидела за столом и занималась бумагами. Но её бурная деятельность продолжалась ровно до момента, пока в дверь не постучали, и в кабинет, держась за руки, не вошли Гарри Митчелл и Джейн Тёрнер. Выглядели они примерно так же, как Джим со Споком – в смысле, смотрели друг на друга влюблёнными взглядами, разве что не были заляпаны по уши в земле.

– Здравствуйте, ректор. Профессоры, – прочистив горло, сказал Гарри Митчелл, что, несомненно, являлось началом многообещающего монолога. Присутствия Джима со Споком он, судя по всему, решил не стесняться, что было очень логично в свете ночных событий. – Миссис Тёрнер, я пришёл задать вам очень серьёзный вопрос.

– Я слушаю вас, мистер Митчелл, – ровно отозвалась ректорша, спокойно перекладывая падды из одной стопочки в другую.

– Я хотел получить официальное разрешение встречаться с вашей дочерью, – выдал практически на автопилоте кадет. Джим едва не присвистнул – вот это дрессировка! Рано или поздно из Джейн вышел бы отличный капитан.

– В самом деле? – брови Эллис Тёрнер приподнялись. Видимо, она тоже не привыкла получать запротоколированные запросы на возможность развивать романтические отношения со своей дочерью от претендентов. – Что же, я даю вам своё разрешение, – ответила ректорша, чем вызвала бурную радость у влюблённых кадетов. Джим, конечно, понимал всю важность семейного торжества, но быть его частью вовсе не собирался. Он кивнул Споку на пересаженные азалии, и его намёк был моментально понят.

– Миссис Тёрнер, – со всей вулканской непосредственностью Спок вклинился в безудержный фонтан радости, – мы с мистером Кирком завершили свою работу и, полагаю, теперь можем быть свободны?

– Да, профессор, – теперь уже полностью переключив всё внимание на влюбленных голубков, ответила Эллис Тёрнер, – идите.

– Отлично, – подхватил Джим, вцепившись в локоть Спока и оттаскивая его к выходу, – примите наши поздравления! – И, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся за дверью. Лучше и придумать было нельзя. Наконец-то, находясь в стенах Академии, можно было почувствовать себя счастливым: никакого карающего ока правосудия в лице ректора, никаких фанатичных мальцов и никаких недоразумений со Споком. Через полгода его ждало возвращение на корабль и полная невиданных приключений жизнь!

– Знаешь, Спок, а мне здесь даже начинает нравиться, – сказал он с полной искренностью, глядя на своего вулканца.

– Надеюсь, причина не в том, что мы закончили пересаживать азалии? – с тихой улыбкой спросил у него Спок.

И Джим украдкой поцеловал его в висок, доказывая, что азалии к его радости не имеют никакого отношения.


End file.
